A Family Legacy
by KTSdbzfan
Summary: This is an alternate universe in the DBZ world. The critical split happens when Raditz comes to Earth and finds Goku. The only difference this time is that when Raditz shows up he doesn't find Goku alone but surronded with the rest of the Z fighters. How will this affect the DBZ universe? Well now's the time to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Long Awaited Reunion

**Chapter 1: The Long Awaited Reunion**

A young boy with a tail smiled and laughed as the wind brushed past his face. He was flying with his father on a magical cloud over the ocean to a place his dad had called Kame Island. The boy's name was Gohan and his father was Goku. The boy admired his father for he was a legendary martial artist who had saved the world on more than one occasion. In fact he had already been saved by his father from the sadistic and ruthless Garlic Jr.. He couldn't remember how his father had defeated him all he could remember was waking up in his father's arms knowing that it was all over. Ever since then all Gohan could ever think about was becoming a legendary hero like his father and carrying on his legacy. Unbeknownst to him that legacy had already been determined and today was the start of the great prophecy made long ago.

Off on a tiny island a group of old friends celebrated a long overdue reunion. There where sounds of clinging glasses, laughter, and even a little gun fire as the wise but perverted Master Roshi fondled Launch's overwhelmingly nice ass at the same exact time she sneezed into her more violent persona. Of course being the master martial artist he was, he caught all bullets out of the air while chuckling the goofy way he always had, only to have Bulma, the blue haired beauty, come up and smack him across the back of the head.

"Owwwww, what the hell was that for?!" Roshi complained. "For being a creepy old man!" Bulma screeched irritably. Everyone one else in the room just laughed, this was an all to familiar sight. "Hey guys I'm here" cried a voice from just outside. Instantly everyone ran outside, "Goku" everyone yelled. Goku had the biggest grin on his face, it had been years since he had seen his friends, there was Bulma, Launch, Master Roshi, Yamacha, Tien, Chiaotzu, and of coarse Krillin. "Its great to see you all again" Goku said still with a huge grin. "You to buddy," Krillin said and then he asked the obvious question "but Goku what's with the kid, are you babysitting or something?" "What? Oh no, everyone this is Gohan, he's my son. Gohan say hello to everyone." said Goku invitingly, he could tell Gohan was nervous. Everyone's jaw dropped. When had their beloved innocent friend become a father, to them Goku was like a big kid but now he was raising one. "Er…hello everyone it is a pleasure to meet you all" Gohan said politely while taking a bow. "Hi" everyone responded simultaneously, still dumbfounded by this most startling news. Master Roshi was deep in thought. 'So Goku you've managed to raise a family and yet I can sense that you are even stronger than you were against Piccolo, impressive.' Bulma was the first to regain her composure. "So how old are you little guy" Bulma asked cheerfully. Gohan started counting on his fingers. "I am 4" Gohan said lifting up four fingers. "Wow! That's cool little man" Bulma started "well my name is Bulma and I am Goku's ooooooldest friend. In fact I've known him since he was just a little older than you. Oh we've been through so much together like this one time we…." Bulma started ranting on about the first time they collected the dragon balls and went head to head with Pilaf.

"Congratulations Goku" Tien Shinhan said shaking hands with his long time friend and rival "you have a fine boy, so has he started training yet or are you waiting until he's older" "Yeah" Krillin said "what has the son of the great Goku have to offer to the martial arts world." "Actually Chi Chi doesn't want me to teach him martial arts." Goku explained "She says she wants her son to be a successful scholar, not a renegade mad man fighting every time the opportunity comes about." "Mad man?!" Krillin exclaimed "But you two got engaged during the World Martial Arts tournament right after your match, fighting is in his blood" "It's a shame" Tien said "he would have probably made a great warrior." "Not probably Tien, definitely." Goku said as he started explaining the events that happened between Garlic Jr, Piccolo, Gohan and himself. "So he was able to protect you from being sucked into and at the same time push Garlic into the dead zone, that's astonishing." Tien said rather shocked at the kind of power it would take to accomplish something like that without any training. "Yeah I told Chi…" Goku was cut off by and approaching power level. All at once the Z fighters fell into a defensive stance as they felt the enormous power descend upon the island. "Ah Kakarrott I have finally found you."

"So Kakarrot would you mind explaining what you are doing with these Earthlings?" The unknown warrior asked demandingly. Everyone just stared, except for Gohan who was cowering behind his father, they had no idea who this Kakarrot guy was or why this person seemed to be directing his question to Goku but they knew one thing and that was that this guy was scary. None of them had ever felt a power level like the one right in front of them all they could hope for was for him to realize that they didn't know this Kakarrot and leave them in peace. Master Roshi had no illusions of such a scenario, he could feel that this man that stood before them was evil and several times stronger than even Goku. He opened his mouth to speak but Goku beat him to the punch.

"I don't know who this Kaka whatever guy is or who you are but I must ask you are you a friend or foe?" "Friend or foe? Friend or foe?! What the hell are you talking about Kakarrot it's me Raditz." The man said rather angrily. "Kakarrot?" Goku said dumbfounded "My name is Goku why are you calling me Kakarott?" "Because Kakarrot that is your name. What the hell is wrong with you?" Raditz couldn't understand it. Why could he not remember and why was this planet still inhabited. And that's when Krillin noticed it, wrapped around the man waist was a tail. "Goku look he's got a tail just like you use to." the monk said in shock. Goku saw it, what does this mean he thought. "Ok who are you and why are you here?" Goku demanded. Raditz couldn't believe his ears, he really didn't know. "Alright you've lost your memory somehow so I'll make things clear for you. Your name is Kakarrot. You are from a planet named Vegeta and part of a proud warrior race called the Saiyans." Everyone was shocked when they heard this but the alien continued. "However the planet was destroyed many years ago and only a few of us remain. Besides you and myself there are only two others alive. The only reason you survived the destruction was because as a baby you where sent to this planet in order to terminate its population, which you have failed miserably at I must say." This was all to much for Goku to take in, he was being overwhelmed with mixture of emotion, on one hand he didn't want to believe it but on the other hand he knew it was true. He had always felt that there was something different about himself from the rest of his friends but he could never put his finger on it. Either way he knew this was not the time or place to get emotional. "You still haven't answered my questions, who are you and why are you here?" Goku asked more sternly than before. "Of coarse how very rude of me" Raditz said rather shrewdly "I am here because I require your assistance, little brother."

Everyone just stared at him in disbelief how could it be that their beloved Goku was related to this ruthless alien that seemed bent on destroying the world. Krillin thought back to all those days training at Master Roshi, how could he have never picked up on it. They were together all the time for that first year and he felt that him and Goku had learned everything about each other while going through the hell of Master Roshi's training. So how was it that he had never picked up on the fact that Goku wasn't from this planet. Bulma thought of all the times they hunted for the dragon balls and all the times she was amazed by the boys ability and yet not even once had it crossed her mind that he wasn't a human, even knowing that he had tail. Master Roshi just stared deep in thought "You're lying" Goku screamed "I'm not like you I don't enjoy harming others and I would never exterminate the people on this planet." "No Goku" Master Roshi said "this man is telling the truth. You see there is something I have never told any of you and that is that long ago Gohan had told me that he found a young boy in the woods who was in some strange sphere contraption that he was sure was not of this Earth. Goku I'm am sorry to tell you this but even the most painful of truths is better than the sweetest of lies." Not even Roshi's sunglasses could hide the pain in his face as the words left his mouth but he knew that now was the time to tell him. From the look on Goku's face Raditz could tell that he was finally convinced of the truth. "Ah, very good old man you saved me the trouble from needing to convince Kakarrot any further. So little brother are you ready?" "Ready for what?" Goku asked "You are already several times stronger than I am so what could you possibly need my help for?" Raditz chuckled a little and then stated "Well you see little brother we Saiyans are part of a planet trading organization. We conquer planets of great value and then sell them to the highest bidders. That is why we sent you to Earth so many years ago. Recently we came across a planet of great value but the inhabitants are to powerful for the three of us to handle but lucky for us I remembered you. So what I need from you Kakarrot is to first help rid me of the worthless maggots on this planet and then come with me to meet up with Prince Vegeta and Nappa so we can conquer this new planet. Does that sound good to you?" Raditz asked sarcastically. "As a matter of fact that is not ok with me," Goku stated angrily "Now leave this planet and never return otherwise I'll have no choice but to fight you." "Fight me? Fight me! You wouldn't last 2 minutes against me you power level is only 330" Raditz laughed hysterically. "Yeah well he won't be alone" Tien said walking up next to Goku and falling into stance. "Yeah, we've got you back" Yamacha said as he, Krillin, and Chiaotzu all followed suit. Raditz turned on his scouter and then began to laugh even louder. "HA HA AHHH HA HA! Even all of you combined are still not as powerful as me" Raditz then dropped his smile and got real serious "Now Kakarrot think this through carefully. Join me or be terminated with the rest of this worthless planet." Goku suddenly launched at Raditz only to have him disappear and reappear right behind him. "This is your last chance." Raditz said demonically.

_Hello everyone, first and foremost if you are reading this I thank you for your time. I would love to hear a reply (good or bad) to let me know what you think. Second I know there is some inconsistency with the Garlic Jr. story that I want to explain. The way that story played out in my story is the same except Krillin never showed up and it was about a year before this point in time. So the backbone of this story, though I am still deciding how to go about it, is the rise of Goku's entire family into the greatest hero's the universe has ever seen. That is all I am going to say about it for now. Once I get a few more chapters wrote I will try to have a regular release schedule. Again thank you for taking time to read this and I promise this story will pick up really fast._


	2. Chapter 2: Teamwork

**Chapter 2: Teamwork**

Goku couldn't believe his eyes, not only could he not follow his brothers movement with his eyes but he also couldn't sense the movements of this over whelming power. What could he do? Goku lowered his arms and bowed his head.  
"I guess I have no choice. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Goku said and then suddenly he ripped off his shirt, dropped his wrist guards, and kicked off his boots. "Even if I die trying I will protect this earth from you."  
"Oh wow, you actually plan on going through with this." Raditz mocked "To bad, I can see the fire in your eyes brother and you would have made a great Saiyan." Then Raditz launched at his brother planning to finish him the same way he had that green man he had mistaken for Kakarrot earlier, by punching a whole straight through his stomach. However he was surprised by the increase in speed his brother had obtained.  
"Not bad Kakarrot you were a little quicker that time."  
"Yeah the last time I had my weighted clothing on now I'm twice as fast as before." Goku said confidently.  
"Oh I find it amusing how you think that little speed increase will make the slightest bit of difference." Raditz said as he disappeared and reappeared behind Goku elbowing him in the back of his head. Goku went flying through the air but he rebounded and landed on his feet.  
"You know I fought a little green man right before I came here and he used the same exact trick. You know what I did to him?… I killed him, rather easily I might add."  
"You killed Piccolo?" Goku asked shocked.  
"Sure if that's what his name was." Raditz answered chuckling. "Was he a friend of yours?"  
'No' Goku thought 'if Piccolo is gone then that means that Kami is dead and the dragon balls are gone.'  
"Guys we have to be careful if Piccolo is really gone then we can't use the dragon balls anymore." Goku shouted.  
"Right" everyone agreed.  
"Well enough with the idle chit chat. This reunion has been fun little brother but it looks like your time in this realm is over. I'll see you in hell!" Raditz screamed as he and Goku began to charge each other but before they reached each other Raditz caught a knee to the side of his face courtesy of the three eyed warrior, Tien. The hit didn't do any damage but distracted him just enough for Goku to land a frenzy of furious attacks. It took Raditz a second to recover and land a hit on Goku but as just as Goku was thrown away Krillin and Yamacha both landed successful kicks to the invaders back sending him flying through the air. Raditz managed to stop himself and retaliated by shooting two different energy waves flying towards those pest but they were expecting it and had already moved out of the way.  
'That should take care of those pest' Raditz thought to himself only to hear the combined shouts of Tien and Chiaotzu.  
"Dodon wave" Raditz heard as he saw two yellow energy waves come flying toward him. Being confident of his superior strength he decided to block the beams directly only to be taken aback by the force and the pain he felt from the hit.  
'How can these weaklings produce such attacks. According to my scouter the only one who could possibly cause me any harm is Kakarrot and that would be if he caught me off guard. I had better keep my scouter on from this point on in order to evaluate whats going on.' Raditz thought to himself.  
"Multi Form!" Tien shouted as he split into 4 people and charged Raditz with all of his counter parts throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at their overwhelmingly powerful opponent. Krillin, Yamacha, and Chiaotzu all joined in and Raditz was finding himself slightly overwhelmed by the ferocity of their attacks.  
'This is my chance' Goku thought as he cupped his hands together and sent a telepathic message to his friends 'When I give you guys the signal get out of the way.'  
"KA….ME….HA….ME" A brilliant glow of blue energy began to form in Goku's hands. Raditz noticed a growing power on scouter skyrocketing. 'Where is this energy coming from?! Its over 900 and growing!' That's when he noticed the energy forming in his brother's hands but he couldn't do anything about it because of the barrage of attacks from all of Kakarrot's friends.  
"Enough!" Raditz yelled angrily unleashing a field of Ki sending his attackers flying in all directions.  
"HAAAAAAAAA" Goku screamed unleashing the most powerful Kamehameha he had ever produced but it was just one second to late as his brother got out of the way just in the knick of time.  
"No" Goku said to himself breathing heavily "now what are we going to do?"

'That was a close one' Raditz thought to himself 'if I had noticed that even a second later I would have been done for. I had better end this before they get a chance like that again.'

"That was pretty good little brother, but, not good enough." Raditz said as he began to power up "Well it has been fun but its time to end this little game now."  
'Damn-it' Goku thought 'I put too much energy into that attack I don't know if I can keep going on' All of a sudden his brother was right in his face.  
"Good-bye brother!" Raditz said right as he started throwing a number of fast punches and kicks. Tien was the first to come to Goku's aid but Raditz's scouter picked up on it and he threw a punch that launched Tien into Kame house.  
"Tien no!" Chiaotzu screamed as he shoot off another dodon ray but the wave didn't even phase Raditz as he continued his assault on the world's greatest hero. His scouter alerted him that two of them were coming up behind him. He hit Goku with a kick to the stomach that launched him to the edge of the island. As he turned around he hit the one with a scar on his face with a punch so hard that it knocked him out cold and smacked the short bald one with his tail sending him through the house with the other bald one.  
"That's it!" Tien shouted powering up to his absolute maximum. "This ends now" and the three eyed warrior shot into the air. Raditz's scouter alerted him that he should be alarmed.  
'This weakling's power level is somehow skyrocketing just like Kakarrot's did earlier' Raditz couldn't understand how they did it but now was the time to move not to think. However just as he was about to get out of the way he got smashed in between three different kamehameha's; one sent by Krillin, one sent by Goku and the third sent from Master Roshi. The beams, however insignificant they were, offered just enough of a distraction to let Tien launch his attack.  
"TRI BEAM HAAAAA" The wave of energy hit the Saiyan directly creating a huge hole on Kame island. Tien was breathing heavily as he started falling down to the ground  
'I did it' he thought to himself before his very life left him and his body fell limp to the ground.  
"Tien!" everyone screamed as they ran over to check on their fallen comrade.  
"Is he ok" Chiaotzu asked sadly. Master Roshi put his fingers on Tien's neck.  
"I'm sorry Chiaotzu but he's dead" Master Roshi said with a sad look in his eye.  
"No" Chiaotzu said as tears started rolling down his face.  
"I know that this is sad news but there is no time for tears right now" Master Roshi stated "we must honor Tien Shinhan's noble sacrifice by confirming that our opponent has actually been defeated. Though we cannot feel his life force anymore." The rest of the fighters jumped down into the huge crater created by Tien's attack. There laying right in the middle was the Saiyan who just moments ago seemed unstoppable. At first they thought he was dead but when they got closer they were shocked to see he was still alive but relieved when they realized that he was no longer in any shape to fight. Tien's blast had crushed and mutilated the Saiyan. Goku stared down at his brother and felt a strong conflict forming in his mind; on one hand he had shown mercy on Piccolo so why not his own brother, but on the other hand he knew that this threat was nothing like Piccolo and that he was to dangerous to keep alive. Master Roshi could sense the disturbance in his old pupils mind.  
"Goku you know what you have to do. I know its not like you to take a life but sometimes there are things more important than values." Roshi said sympathetically. All of a sudden Raditz opened his eyes.  
"Go ahead and…" Raditz coughed a couple times "finish it. You know I always expected great things from you Kakarrot, ever since I first saw you as a baby. The scientist said that you would amount to nothing more than a lower third class warrior but I always defended you. Even when Prince Vegeta mocked me when I brought up your name saying that a lower class clown like Kakarrot couldn't offer any useful help, I defended you. But if you're not even strong enough to finish me off right now knowing how much of a threat I am to this planet then I guess I was wrong, it's a shame really. Oh well I guess I was just blind." If Goku wasn't torn before he was now. Maybe it was just himself looking for a reason to not have to kill his own brother but he thought that he could feel the smallest amount of sadness in his brothers voice.  
"Goku" Master Roshi said more sternly this time.  
"Could you please just do me a favor Master?" Goku asked  
"What is it Goku" Master Roshi asked fearing he already knew what it was going to be.  
"Could you please read his mind for me and tell me what his last thoughts are?" Goku pleaded. After a few moments of contemplating Master Roshi finally said,  
"Very well Goku but please understand that you are still going to have to finish him."


	3. Chapter 3: Corruption

**Chapter 3: Corruption**

"Goku sit down in front of me and close your eyes." Master Roshi said. Goku listened and sat down in front of his Master. Master Roshi laid his hands on Goku's head and closed his own eyes. He allowed his mind to wonder until it went blank and he could allow it to fill with the stream of Raditz's thoughts, like an empty bowl would fill up with a stream of water. Images began to fill his mind. He saw a young boy with long hair talking to a new born infant, they both had tails.

"Don't work Kakarot; I'll make sure you become the strongest Saiyan on Vegeta," The young boy said, "but not yet. First we both have to go on our missions before I can start training you. Really bro you're lucky I never had anyone teach me how to fight. Whenever I ask Dad the answer is always the same thing. 'You are a Saiyan and a Saiyan learns through battle and battle alone.' Well there's a little bit of truth to that but I think it's all a load of shit. I think that if we spent more time looking out for one another rather than focusing on being number one on our own we could get so much farther but father doesn't understand that. Oh well, I'm still going to make sure you become the strongest you can possibly be. I just know that one day you'll be great, maybe even an elite, he he. Well little bro it's time for me to go, good luck on your mission and I can't wait to see you again."

The memory faded away and Goku was brought back to reality. He didn't know what to think about what he just saw. On one hand he had just tried to kill a little while ago but on the other hand at one point in time it seemed that he really seemed to care for him like a brother should. So was his brother evil or just plagued by circumstances out of his control. Goku's mind started spiraling out of control until finally he yelled,

"Leave this planet and never return Raditz." Raditz's heart skipped a beat after he heard what Goku said, 'Is Kakarot really just going to let me leave? Why would he do that right after I just tried to kill him?'

"Goku what are you thinking?!" Krillin screamed. "He just tried to kill all of us and if you let him go he's just going to come back and try it again"

"Krillin you didn't see what I just saw, there is a lot of good in his heart and I believe if he sees mercy first hand then it will help bring him back to the light." Goku said.

"Goku I saw the same thing you did and I understand how you feel but I believe this man is too far gone to save. Just look at what he tried to do, he may of valued you as a brother many years ago when he still had the innocence of a child but that was a long time ago. Not to mention that we were lucky to have even stopped him in the first place next time we may not have that luxury. I know you believe in redemption and second chances and I know you showed mercy to Piccolo against all of our better judgments and I've been pleasantly surprised that he has not retaliated but" Master Roshi paused there to collect himself and then continued "you and Piccolo were more or less equals in strength and physical ability. You proved to him that you were the better fighter and that may have humbled him. Your brother on the other hand proved that he was more powerful than all of us. The only reason we survived was because of Tien Shinhan's noble sacrifice"

At the mention of Tien's sacrifice Goku cringed a little, in the heat of the moment he had almost forgot the Tien had given his life in order to stop Raditz, so what kind of friend would he be if he allowed him to live, but how long would it take his brother to heel? In his current condition it would probably take him a month to even be able to stand of his own two feet and probably another year after that for him to be in any fighting condition. That would be plenty of time to become strong enough to face him as an equal.

"Master I promise you that I will train as hard as I possibly can and if he returns I will be ready to face him." Goku said.

Master Roshi pondered on this for a while. After a few moments he looked into his old pupils eyes and saw a fire in it that he hadn't seen since the days of King Piccolo.

"Goku, you have surprised me time after time. Every time things have seemed hopeless you have always come through for us. As much as it pains me, I long ago realized that my own strength is relatively useless in protecting the planet anymore. Yet you still show me the same respect as when I first trained you as a young boy, however I am not the world's protector, you are and as the world's protector you hold the responsibility of the welfare of the planet on your shoulders. I leave the decision to you because I know that whatever you choose you will do everything in your power to protect this planet and its people."

Goku allowed his Master's words to soak in. He then looked at his brother still lying on the ground. He could see the confusion in Raditz's eyes.

"It saddens me that you have turned out this way Raditz. I hope and pray that one day you'll see the error in your ways and that you'll change but until that day if you ever return to this planet I'll have no choice but to kill you." Goku said.

Raditz couldn't believe his ears. Never before had he seen this. Here he laid, broken and battered at the mercy of his brother who he had just tried to kill and he was going to be allowed to just leave.

"Why are you doing this Kakarot? I don't deserve any mercy, especially not from you" Raditz asked. He wasn't sure why he was asking this he should just leave before his brother decides to change his mind but he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and it was edging him on.

"Because Raditz I know you were made this way, not born this way and I believe that everyone deserves a second chance so take it, learn from it and hopefully change because of it." Goku said with a mixture of anger and pity. Raditz stared at Goku and Goku just stared right back.

'Most would call what Kakarot is doing foolish but he is showing more bravery by letting me live than I have ever seen' Raditz thought to himself. Raditz didn't say another word he reached into his armor and miraculously his controller had somehow managed to remain intact. He pressed the button to call his ship and waited. As he waited he could feel the weird sensation in his stomach growing. He still didn't know what it was, maybe shame for losing to such weaklings. Finally he saw his ship approaching the island. BOOM! Out of nowhere the ship exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL" Raditz screamed as he watched the remains of his ship fall into the sea.

_Well I'm back to writing. I know it was a long time since I last posted anything new but I've been crazy busy in school (plus my computer crashed), but its wond down now so I'll be making a lot more frequent updates. It still might be a little slow for a while because I'm having a little difficulty setting up all the characters so they can develop the way I need them to. But either way my goal is to start having at least 2 chapters up a week. Once I get past the next few chapters everything will be aligned for this alternate universe to start picking up. So thank you for reading and again I would really appreciate hearing some feed back so please review._


	4. Chapter 4: Return of the Demon King

**Chapter 4: Return of the Demon King**

"It's a real shame that you are too foolish to not finish this snake Goku," came a voice from the sky "but I'm not going to let him destroy this world before I have my run at it."

"Piccolo!" Goku screamed. Though Goku was shocked and worried to see his rival approaching, he was a little glad, that meant that Kami and Shenron were still alive and that they would be able to revive Tien.

"Leave my island now Piccolo this has nothing to do with you!" Master Roshi yelled to the tall green man wearing a cloak and turban.

"Oh but on the contraire old man this has everything to do with me." Piccolo said to Roshi and then he looked at Raditz who had a shocked look on his face. "You see before this pest showed up here he tried to kill me so he owes me a dept that I have come to collect."

"But you're…you're dead. I put a hole through your stomach. How did you survive?" Raditz said with a new sense of fear bubbling up inside of him.

"Well fortunately for me I have the ability to regenerate my body so all you did was piss me off." Piccolo said with a sneer as he started advancing towards Raditz. "And luckily for me Goku and his friends did all my dirty work so all that's left is to send you where you belong; Straight to hell." However Goku got in-between Piccolo and his brother.

"Go away Piccolo. This was our fight not yours, so you will not decide his fate and I have decided to give him another chance." Goku said sternly.

"Ha! As if you could stop me, you don't have enough power left to fight" Piccolo mocked "but I'm feeling pretty generous today so I'll make a deal with you; stay out of my way and after I'm finished I will leave you all in peace because like I said my business is with him."

"Goku" Master Roshi said "maybe you should listen to him. He has a point you just had a fierce battle and now is not the time to start another one. I understand you not wanting to kill Raditz, but that doesn't mean you need to save him." Goku just stared at his master.

'Maybe he's right, Piccolo isn't trying to hurt an innocent life, this is Raditz's own doing.' Goku thought. Goku was about to step aside but,

"You should listen to him Goku. I have no intentions of harming you or your friends today. One day I will have my revenge but I'm going to beat you when you're at you're peak to prove to you my superiority. Besides isn't one death enough for one day?" Piccolo laughed indicating at Tien lying on the ground. At that comment Goku snapped.

"That's it Piccolo I will teach you to mock the honor of my friend!" Goku shouted as he charged Piccolo.

Piccolo threw a right jab but Goku spun around it and landed an elbow to Piccolo's chin, launching him back. Goku then followed up alternating left and right punches between Piccolo's face and body. As Piccolo tried to block and shake off Goku, Goku landed a spinning back kick to Piccolo's side launching him thru the air. Piccolo landed face first on the ground but instantly picked himself up.

"Not bad Goku I can see that you've gotten a lot stronger" Piccolo said wiping away a trickle of blood from his mouth "but you're too exhausted to keep this up." Piccolo then threw off his cloak and turban as they landed with a thud on the ground "Now it's my turn."

Faster than Goku could react Piccolo was in front of him punching him in the stomach. Goku was knocked back a little and Piccolo began a relentless assault of punches and kicks. Goku felt himself getting battered and couldn't manage to begin blocking. He started flying backwards to try and throw Piccolo of balance but the Demon King's technique was flawless. Goku finally managed to throw a couple punches but Piccolo dodged them with ease. Goku was starting to realize that this was a bad idea cause the truth was that even if he was at 100% this would have been a difficult battle but after his fight with Raditz, Piccolo seemed to be just as impossible to defeat. Finally he was able to dodge one of Piccolo's punches and he saw his opening. When Piccolo's body started moving towards him Goku threw his knee as hard as he could into his stomach, causing Piccolo to gasp for air.

'That's it,' Goku thought to himself, 'his stomach must still be weak from Raditz's attack earlier. I have to take advantage of this.' Goku started throwing punch after punch and kick after kick so as to not let Piccolo even a moment to recover.

'Astonishing,' Raditz thought, 'Kakarot even after wearing yourself out against me, you're still taking on this other fighter toe to toe. As weak as you are you sure are resilient.' As Raditz was watching his brother fight he noticed that another power level slowly rising somewhere out in the ocean. 'What's this, another fighter? Where is he? My scouter is saying he should be somewhere close, but where?' But Raditz's attention was drawn back to the fight when he saw Goku launch Piccolo across the island.

"Kamehameha" Goku shouted using the wave as an accelerator rather than an attack and he lunged his shoulder into Piccolos stomach. Piccolo fell to his knees gasping for air.

"Damn…you…Goku" Piccolo said through gasps.

"Face it Piccolo you couldn't beat me when I was a kid, you couldn't beat me at the world tournament, and you're not going to beat me now. Just give up and leave." Goku said looking down at his gasping opponent. Piccolo raised to one knee still breathing heavily but finally getting control over his breathing.

"Ha ha ha, oh Goku you just don't get it I've already won you just don't know it yet." Piccolo said with a smirk "now shall we continue?" Piccolo flared his aura and launched toward Goku. He threw a right punch which Goku dodged and threw a leg sweep at him which Piccolo jumped over. Piccolo then threw a round house kick which Goku ducked and then came back up with an uppercut but Piccolo arched his back avoiding the collision and continued into a back flip kicking Goku in the chin as his legs came up. Goku moved with the kick and blasted Piccolo in the back with an energy blast. Goku and Piccolo landed apart from each other both breathing heavily and staring each other down. All of a sudden Piccolo dropped out of his stance.

"I must admit Goku, I did not think that you would be this much of a challenge after your fight with him" Piccolo said indicating at Raditz "and in my current state I'm afraid I don't stand a chance of beating you." Piccolo had started walking a curved path around Goku. Goku didn't like what was going on, he could sense some form of deception happening but he couldn't figure it out. Piccolo was far too confident for a man who just stated he had no chance, plus Goku knew that Piccolo would never admit defeat this early on. Goku kept complete focus on Piccolo trying to figure out what he was planning. Finally Piccolo stopped walking when he reached the opposite side of Goku. Everyone on the island watched Piccolo closely, all except Raditz who was again trying to figure out where the growing power level was coming from. It was now close to 700 and still growing. Finally it leveled off right above 700 as Raditz scanned the ocean surface looking for the source of power.

"This is your last chance Goku, and considers yourself lucky that I am giving it to you, give up and allow me to claim my prize or die." Piccolo said with darkly.

"Never Piccolo as far as I can tell you can't back up your claim of beating me so why would I give up now?" Goku retorted.

"Very well Goku just remember it didn't have to come to this." Piccolo said. Suddenly Raditz saw where the unknown source of power was coming from. He saw another green man rising from the water, except it wasn't another it was the same exact person that Kakarot was fighting right in front of him. He had two fingers put together pressed against his forehead and they were glowing. Suddenly Raditz realized what was happening.

"KAKAROT LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Raditz screamed as Piccolo jumped to the left. Goku immediately looked behind him, shocked that his brother had given him a warning but it was too late. Before Goku had time to move he was hit directly in the chest with a swirling purple and yellow energy blast. It pierced right thru him and he collapsed to the ground coughing up blood. Piccolo began to laugh as his two selfs merged back into one being.

"GOKU NO!" everybody screamed. Raditz just stared at his brother. He felt anger rushing into his head. He didn't understand why, just ten minutes ago he tried to kill his brother himself, but that was before his brother had opted to spare his life. Then to see him die at the hand of that…that green piece of shit was too much for him to handle. Finally he snapped, completley forgetting about the immense pain that he was in, his aura exploded around him and he launched into the air.

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER. I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD." Raditz screamed at the top of his lungs flying directly towards Piccolo.


	5. Chapter 5: An Uneasy Alliance

**Chapter 5: Uneasy Alliance**

"HOW DARE YOU KILL MY BROTHER! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!" Raditz screamed as he launched towards Piccolo. The amount of pain he was in was unbearable. His ribs were shattered, his skin was bruised and scorched, he had blood oozing out of different cuts amongst his body and his left arm was broken with a piece of bone sticking out of his skin from where he threw his arm up trying to protect himself. It didn't matter, none of that mattered, all Raditz cared about was killing this green man. He had two reasons he was fighting for. First off if he didn't somehow find a way to beat him he was dead, of that he was sure. Kakarot may have been willing to spare him but this guy came for him specifically. The other reason though, was quite strange to Raditz. When he saw the blast pierce through his brother he knew there was no hope for him. He knew that he was dead and for some reason that angered him greatly. He was fighting for the honor of his fallen brother. Kakarot may have been a soft hearted weakling but he still fought with more bravery and pride then he had ever seen in his life. When Kakarot had first stood up to him and denied his offer he thought that he was just being foolish, but now he understood that Kakarot was standing up for his beliefs. He was refusing to back down and submit to an overwhelmingly powerful enemy and even after completely wearing himself out just barley managing to survive, he immediately jumped into another uphill battle, fighting for the honor of his fallen comrade. Kakarot fought like a true Saiyan warrior and he deserved better than to die by some two bit sneak attack from this worthless weakling.

Bam! Raditz slammed Piccolo's face with his good fist as hard as he could, launching Piccolo thru the air. Raditz blasted past Piccolo and kicked him hard sending him flying in the opposite direction and again blasted past him, this time kicking him up into the air. Raditz charged a pink energy ball in his hand.

"Saturday Crush!" Raditz yelled shooting off the ki ball right at Piccolo. The ball exploded against Piccolo creating a cloud of dust. Piccolo screamed out in pain. Raditz kept his eye on the cloud waiting to see what kind of damage his attack had on Piccolo. All of a sudden an extending green arm shoot out from the cloud of dust and clinched onto Raditz's broken arm. Raditz screamed out in pain as the arm began to retract and Piccolo came flying towards him striking him in the face with a hard knee strike. The force of the hit launched Raditz back but Piccolo kept a tight grip on his arm stopping Raditz from going anywhere. Raditz again screamed out in pain. Piccolo began to smile when he realized how much damage and pain he was causing to Raditz. Piccolo began throwing Raditz back and forth with his arm slaming him into the ground with each toss. With each slam Raditz felt more and more pain, it felt as if his arm was about to be torn right off. As he kept getting slammed Raditz felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. Finally he snapped back into reality just long enough to throw a punch into Piccolo's gut. Piccolo gasped for air and his grip on Raditz loosened just enough for Raditz to get his arm free from Piccolo's death grip. He then kicked Piccolo in the side but Piccolo threw a punch into his throat. Raditz head butted him twice before Piccolo brought his knee into Raditz's stomach. As he hunched over Piccolo dropped an elbow into the back of his neck. Raditz sprung right back up upper cutting Piccolo in the chin. They started trading blow for blow, throwing punches at incredible speeds. Finally Piccolo put both hands together shooting off an energy wave the same exact time Raditz did. The two waves were shoot off at point blank range and when they hit each other they exploded sending both Raditz and Piccolo flying off in opposite directions. The both landed on the ground and were slow to get back on their feet. When they finally got back to their feet they both breathed heavily, saying nothing. The wind was all that could be heard as Raditz and Piccolo eyed each other down. Time, for a moment, seemed to have no value, then Piccolo began to charge. Seeing this new move of attack Raditz prepared to block and fell into a defensive stance but all of a sudden Piccolo stopped dead in his tracks wide eyed with fear. Raditz was confused at the sudden stop of movement until his scouter beeped and alerted him of an enormous power level right next to them.

"What now" Raditz said angrily.

_Moments before the fight began_

"Goku no!" Everybody screamed as they ran to check on their fallen friend. All except Gohan, who just stood there and stared at his dying father.

"Daddy" Gohan said softly as tears started rolling down his face.

"Oh Goku, you can't die, you just can't." Bulma said lightly stroking Goku's hair. Goku opened his eyes as he coughed up more blood.

"I…I don't think I'm going to make it you guys. Kri…Krillin I need you to get Gohan to safety and tell Chi Chi that I'm sorry." Goku said weakly.

"You got it buddy." Krillin said holding the hand of his long time friend. Then Goku's eye slowly closed and his life started fading away. Just before he died he felt his brother's anger surge.

'He he, maybe there's hope for you yet…brother' Goku's last thoughts before he passed away.

"Damn-it" Krillin yelled punching the ground. Master Roshi just bowed his head and everyone else began to cry.

"Chiaotzu I need you to take care of Gohan" Krillin said his anger starting to boil "I'm going to take Piccolo on myself!" Krillin began to power up but then he heard Raditz scream at the top of his lungs and launch towards Piccolo. Krillin's aura faded away and he just stared, dumbfounded as Raditz attacked Piccolo with everything he had.

"Ugh…guys what's going on?" Krillin asked confused at what he was witnessing.

"Mmmm… It seems that Raditz still might value Goku as a brother a little, I think it just took seeing him doe for him to realize it." Master Roshi said to Krillin.

"But he's probably just fighting to try and save his own life, Piccolo did say he was here to kill him. Why would he care if Goku died, he just tried to kill him himself." Bulma said.

"No Bulma look closer at what you're watching. Raditz is no longer fighting for just himself, you can see it in his eyes and you can feel it in his energy. Why exactly he had had the sudden change of heart is uncertain. Maybe it was Goku's demonstration of mercy or maybe it was the circumstances of his death I'm not sure. Either way, the fact that he is even moving yet alone fighting at this kind of pace is miraculous; it is not the product of a selfish act." Master Roshi explained. Everybody just stared as the two battled back and forth.

"Krillin, Chiaotzu you two need to get Gohan, Yamacha and the girls out of here while these two are distracted. I don't think that this fight is going to last much longer" Roshi said suddenly.

"But Master what about you?" Krillin asked concernedly.

"I'm going to stay here and see how this plays out. Honestly at this point I don't know where either one of these two stand besides the fact that they want to kill each other." Roshi stated.

"But Master what if the one who wins decides to kill you. You've already been wished back once so we won't be able to bring you back a second time." Krillin pleaded.

"Oh Krillin, I truly do appreciate your concern for me but, alas, I am an old man. I have lived a full life and death itself no longer concerns me. If it is my time to go it is my time to go. If they kill me then you guys will know whether or not to be concerned but if they don't then there is no more need to worry. Go to Goku's house and wait for me there." Master Roshi said almost a little cheerfully. The explosion of the two energy waves sent shock waves and everyone had to brace themselves.

"Ok Master, we will leave right now." Krillin said as he realized the battle was getting to dangerous for a kid or the girls. He turned to grab Gohan but he noticed that something about him was very off. There was anger in his face, the kind of anger that made Raditz's just moments ago seem petty. The truth was that Gohan was scary and not only that Krillin could feel enormous power growing inside of him and he was staring directly at Piccolo

'This must be the power Goku was telling us about earlier' Krillin thought 'I need to get him out of here before he tries something stupid.' However before he could grab him he heard Gohan scream.

"YOU KILLED MY DADDY!" Then he just launched right at Piccolo head butting him right in the chest. Piccolo collapsed on the ground, still conscious but unable to move because of the amount of pain he was in. This was the first time Raditz even noticed the kid since he arrived on the island.

'He has a tail; he must be Kakarot's kid, but where did he get all that power from? Oh well it doesn't really matter he just took this guy out for me so I guess I owe him one. Maybe I'll just let these weaklings live, after all it's not like any of them is a real threat." Raditz thought , genially grateful for the outside help. As sudden as the power had appeared it was gone and Gohan had passed out. "Well I guess he doesn't know how to control it yet. What a shame but maybe he would be a good recruit?"

"Well, well, well green man it has been fun but it looks like this little game of ours is finally over. And don't think I'll make the same mistake twice; let's see if you can survive after I rip your head off your shoulders." Raditz said as he started limping towards his fallen opponent. Piccolo had fear and anger in his eyes.

'Damn-it how could that little brat have hurt me so badly?" Piccolo thought as he was trying to struggle to get himself off of the ground.

"Wait Raditz don't do it!" Master Roshi yelled as he ran in between Raditz and Piccolo.

"Get out of my way you fool before I decide to rip your head off as well." Raditz said to Roshi. "Just because my brother was to foolish to finish off his enemies doesn't mean I am. Plus he killed my only brother and one of the last Saiyans alive. This is a crime I will not allow to go unpunished. The good news is I have decided to let you guys live as repayment for Kakarot's kid's assistance but if you get in my way I will have no problem finishing what I came here to do." Raditz said darkly.

"You don't understand we can bring your brother back to life but if you kill Piccolo then any hope of resurrecting him will be lost." Roshi pleaded.

"What? Bring him back to life? Explain yourself old man." Raditz demanded. Master Roshi then explained to Raditz what the dragonballs where and how they were linked to Piccolo's very soul.

"So there are seven balls in all and if you bring them all together you can make any wish you want" Raditz asked inquisitively.

"Yes so now you understand why you can't kill Piccolo. If you truly wish to honor your brother's death then you will allow him to live." Roshi stated. Raditz had to let this all sink in, did he really want to bring his brother back to life, he didn't really know but the opportunity of having any wish he wanted was to good an opportunity for him to pass up.

"Very well I will allow him to live long enough for you guys to gather these dragon balls and wish my brother back to life." Raditz finally said.

"Any wish I want well now that sounds very interesting." Came a voice from Raditz's scouter.

"Ugh, Prince Vegeta" Raditz said shocked "I didn't realize that"

"That I was listening in on your fight the whole time, yes Raditz I was." Vegeta said cutting Raditz off. "Congratulations on discovering such a great secret. I think me and Nappa are going to make a trip over to Earth and do a little treasure hunting how does that sound to you?" Vegeta asked rather manically.

"That…That sounds great Prince Vegeta then we can have anything that we want. Raditz said, fear evident in his voice

"What do you mean we Raditz? We were monitoring your, for lack of a better term, fight and after such a pitiful display followed by you allowing those weaklings to live that we would allow you to return to our presence. Nope as far as we're concerned you're no longer a Saiyan and if we happen to come across you then we're going to kill you. It's too bad that your ship was destroyed otherwise you could of escaped. Ha ha ha, have fun Raditz we'll see you soon." Vegeta's voice cut out.

"We're all fucked." Raditz said bluntly.

"What are you talking about Raditz?" Roshi asked. By this point Piccolo had managed to make it up to one knee.

"Yeah what do you mean we?" Piccolo demanded. Raditz explained to both of them the conversation he just had with the other two Saiyans of his group. About how they wanted the dragonballs for themselves and how they pretty much just told him that he was going to die with the rest of the planet.

"And the worst part about it is that they are both several times more powerful than me." Raditz finally said.

"Well there is only one option" Master Roshi stated "we all have to put our differences aside and prepare for battle, agreed?" Raditz looked at Piccolo and Piccolo looked at Raditz, they both still wanted to kill each other but they knew that this new threat was much more important than their little spew.

"Fine" they both said in unionism.

"But once this is over I'm coming back for you Raditz" Piccolo said darkly.

"I was going to say the same exact thing" Raditz said just as darkly.

"So how much time do you think we'll have before they arrive?" Master Roshi asked Raditz.

"Well the last time I checked they where probably about a years travel time from the Earth." Raditz said trying to think back.

"Great so first things first we need to get some senzu beans for you two. Krillin can you go to Korin tower and get some?" Master Roshi asked.

"Of course Master. I'll head there right away" Krillin said. However right before he was about to fly off Goku's and Tien's bodies disappeared.

"Wait where did they go?" Krillin asked shocked. Piccolo began to laugh.

"It looks like Kami has been paying attention after all. My guess is he has some plans for them in the afterlife." Everyone just kind of stared dumbfounded not exactly sure what to think about that. Finally Yamacha started to stir and woke up.

"Hey guys what did I miss?" He asked.

_Hello everyone so finally everything is set up for A Family Legacy to begin kicking it into full gear. So a lot of things happened in this chapter and that was because I wass getting tired of writing about Raditz's arrival. I hope that Raditz's mindset was believeable and that it didn't feel to rushed or out of character. The truth is right now he still isn't a good person and it was even stated when he was thinking about whether or not he actually wanted to bring Goku back to life or if he would rather use the wish for something else, but now he is forced to team up with the Z fighters and Piccolo in order to have any chance of surviving Vegeta's and Nappa's assault on the Earth. I plan to have drastic changes in how that part of the story plays out seeing as Earth will have Raditz and Goku/Tien will both be trained by King Kai. Who Knows maybe Vegeta and Nappa won't be alone, maybe they will have their best friend Appule with them...lol jk. But seriously the story is about to get real intense I'm just planning to spend a short amount of time during the year of training. Just enough to help further my characters development. Also I hope you appreciaate a little Yamcha hummor from time to time. Its not that I don't like his character it's just that its so easy to use him for a little comic relieve. Again thank you for reading and please leave a review if you have the time._


	6. Chapter 6: Kami Intervenes

**Chapter 6: Kami Intervenes**

"You mean that we now have to team up with Goku's homicidal brother and Piccolo because two more powerful Saiyans are now on their way?" Yamcha summed up to Master Roshi who had just explained everything that had happened while he was knocked out.

"That pretty much sums it up Yamcha. Odd, yes but that's just the way the situation has turned." Roshi said to the Scarface bandit.

Yamcha sighed and looked down before he said "Great and I thought it was going to be hard to catch up to Goku's level." Yamcha looked up at Raditz and Piccolo who looked disgusted at the very thought of working together. "So how do we know you guys won't just betray us?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.

"Look I'm not happy about the situation either" Piccolo spat "but there's no other option. Do you think I really want to voluntarily let you guys wish back Goku? No, but there's more important things to worry about right now than any of our petty squabbles!" Piccolo had started his comment calmly but he started shouting by the end, rather annoyed that he had to explain the situation to this idiot.

"Okay, okay calm down I'm sorry I said anything." Yamcha said not wanting to anger Piccolo any further. Then he turned to Raditz and asked "So just exactly what are we dealing with here. How much more powerful could these other two really be? I mean if it was just one of them you could probably put up a good fight right?"

"Well do you think if the situation wasn't hopeless I'd even consider working with you? Hell the only reason I am is because this bastard blew up my ship." Raditz said angrily casting a dark stare at Piccolo.

"Well maybe next time you won't underestimate your opponents and make sure they're dead before you leave laughing of your victory" Piccolo said smugly.

"You're right maybe I should fix that situation right now" Raditz said darkly as his anger started rising out of control.

"Cool it you two, we already agreed that there were more important things to worry about right now then any of our own personal problems." Roshi said trying to avoid another conflict. "Now Raditz do you know exactly how strong these other two are. If we all want to survive this then we need to know exactly what we're dealing with." Raditz took a deep breath and calmed down, as much as it annoyed him to old man was right, war was eminent and sometimes in war you have to team up with enemies in order to survive.

"Alright, well like I said there are two other Saiyans." Raditz started "The weaker of the two's name is Nappa. He is huge in size but he's dumber than a sack of rocks so he could easily be out smarted if he was fighting alone. I would say he is more than twice as strong as me alone. Now the other, he is who I am really concerned about. His name is Vegeta. Before our planet blew up he was the prince. His power is so unbelievable that I've never even come close to seeing him at his peak. The highest I've ever seen him go was a little over 10,000 and he still seemed to be fighting pretty effortlessly. And just as a reference my absolute maximum right now is 1500. So that's what we're up against." Yamcha gulped. This was going to be hopeless How was he going to be able to get so much stronger in just a year's time? All of a sudden a black genie standing on a carpet appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello there" the black genie said rather mystically. Everyone just stared not knowing what to think of this newcomer. Nobody except Piccolo Knew who he was.

"Ugh…hello, who are you?" Master Roshi asked the man standing on the carpet.

"Mr. Popo." The black genie said plainly.

"Ok… why are you here" Roshi continued rather confused at who this guy was or why he was here.

"I have a message from Kami. Chiaotzu and Yamacha you are to report to Kami's lookout to receive training for the upcoming battle. Go meet up with Krillin at Korin's Tower and he will explain to you how to get to Kami's palace."

"We're going to be trained by Kami?" Yamcha asked.

"Yes." Mr. Popo stated.

"Awesome, if Kami trains us then maybe there will be a chance after all!" Yamcha said excitedly. Chiaotzu and Yamacha cheered together.

"Hey Popo," Piccolo said rudely "just what exactly is Kami planning for Goku and Tien. I know he's doing something."

"It is of no concern to you Piccolo. Just know that they will be returning to Earth much more powerful than before." Mr. Popo said to Piccolo before turning back to Master Roshi and Bulma. "You two are to gather the dragonballs in order to revive Goku and Tien, but do not use them until you receive the command to do so."

"Understood" Bulma and Roshi said together.

"Finally Piccolo and Raditz, as a sign of good faith during this new found alliance Kami offers you a gift. Take these; use them as an aid to your training." Mr. Popo said throwing them each a bag of senzu beans. Piccolo went right into his bag and ate a bean remembering its healing effects from after his last fight with Goku. Raditz on the other hand was confused as to why he was being given a small bag of beans as an aid for combat training.

"What the hell are these?" Raditz asked examining the one of the beans that he took out of the bag.

"Well why don't you eat one and find out." Popo said to the Saiyan.

Raditz was a little hesitant but finally he popped one in his mouth, chewed it up and swallowed it. Instantly he felt his stamina come back to him, his cuts sealed, his bruises disappeared and he felt his arm mend itself.

'Astonishing, I'm healed and I feel more powerful than ever.' Raditz thought.

"Well I don't say this too often but thank you for this gift. This will come in handy for my training." Raditz said cocky like, laughing mildly to himself.

"You're welcome" Mr. Popo said "Now I want you all to know that Kami realizes the seriousness of the situation. He shall offer any of you, any assistance that is within his power to grant and that any of you are welcomed to the lookout for the time being. With that said I bid you all farewell. Chiaotzu, Yamcha I shall see you at the lookout." Then just as fast as he appeared he was gone.

"Well Chiaotzu shall we get going. I want to start training with Kami as soon as possible." Yamcha said excitedly

"Yeah let's get going now." Chiaotzu said with enthusiasm.

"Can you two drop off Gohan at his house and explain to Chi Chi what has happened here today." Master Roshi asked.

"Wait," Piccolo suddenly said. "I know this may sound odd but I'm going to take the boy with me."

"Why, what for?" Yamcha asked suspiciously.

"In today's battle he demonstrated that he has a huge power sleeping inside of him and I believe that I can unlock it. If we want to beat these other Saiyans then we're going to need every advantage that we can get." Piccolo said.

"For once I agree with you about something but with one minor change. I'm taking the boy with me not you." Raditz demanded.

"No you're not I am." Piccolo said bluntly.

"The boy is a Saiyan and therefore he shall be trained by a Saiyan. Plus I'm a lot more powerful than you; if he trains with me then he will progress a lot faster." Raditz said, his anger starting to build again.

"Look I'm not jumping at joy for the opportunity to train Goku's son but he will progress much faster with me. You may be more powerful than me but the kid watched me kill his father he will have a lot more motivation to catch up to me and thus train much harder so that one day he may have his revenge." Piccolo said. Raditz thought about it for a minute and then finally said,

"Fine you take him; I'll see you guys whenever they arrive." Raditz said and then he blasted off and flew away in a random direction.

"Piccolo I know that you're just trying to help, but you're going to have to ask his mother before you just take Gohan off to train with you." Master Roshi said.

"I was telling you guys what I was doing; not asking you for your permission. Do your part and get the dragonballs. See you in a year." Piccolo said as he grabbed Gohan and flew off in a different direction. Everybody stared as Piccolo flew off with an unconcious Gohan tucked inbetween his arms.

"Well I think you can handle telling Chi Chi, Master. No time like the present to start training you know." Yamcha said as he and Chiaotzu hurriedly took off in flight, not wanting to be the ones to have to tell Chi Chi that her husband was dead and her son was kidnapped.

"But" Roshi tried to say but Yamcha and Chiaotzu were already gone. "Damn-it I don't want to be the one to tell her." He said as he bowed his head.

_In Otherworld_

Goku slowly opened his eyes and allowed his eyes to adjust.

'What happened, where am I?' Goku thought to himself. His vision finally came into focus and he saw Tien standing in front of him looking just as confused.

"Tien, where are we?" Goku asked.

"I don't know but wherever we are it's definitely not Earth." Tien replied

"You two are in Otherworld" said a familiar voice.

"Kami!" Goku said seeing the Earth's guardian walking towards them. "It's great to see you but what do you mean that we're in Otherworld?"

"This is the place that people go to when they die. As you can see, both you and Tien still have your bodies. This is a right reserved for only the purest of warriors and since you and Tien have fought to protect the Earth on several occasions you have been allowed this rare privilege." Kami explained.

"That's right Piccolo attacked me from behind and… Wait Kami do you know what happened after I died. Is Gohan alright. Did Piccolo leave everyone else alone?" Goku asked.

"Wait, what do you mean Piccolo? I thought we were fighting your brother." Tien asked feeling a little lost.

"Well we were until you hit him with your tri beam. After that he was done for but Piccolo showed up and we began fighting. Next thing I know I was hit with some kind of energy wave from behind. I think he was using your multi form technique, he did seem abnormally weak when I was fighting him." Goku answered.

"That's exactly what happened Goku. After you were hit a strange turn of events begun. Your brother seemed absolutely livid upon seeing your death and he battled Piccolo for a short time. However in a fit of anger it was your son that put Piccolo down for good. In an attempt to convince your brother to spare Piccolo's life for the sake of the dragonballs, Roshi explained to him what the dragonballs were. However the device that Raditz wore on his face transmitted the entire conversation to his fellow Saiyans who are now on their way to Earth in order to find the dragonballs and secure the wish for themselves. Before he knew that he was being monitored Raditz had decided to spare your friends but that decision lead to his allies abandoning him. So now your friends, Piccolo and your brother have formed an alliance and decided to work together to fight these other Saiyans. This is why you guys are here. I will be asking the great King Yemma for permission to allow you both to run snakeway and reach King Kia for special training." Kami explained.

"Who's King Yemma?" Goku asked.

"That would be me." Came a booming voice from behind. Goku and Tien looked behind to see a gigantic red man sitting at an equally huge desk.

"Wow, you're huge." Goku said staring at King Yemma.

"Goku keep quit." Kami snapped. He then explained the situation that the Earth was in to King Yemma.

"So King Yemma we humbly ask your permission to allow these two fine warriors to travel down snakeway and receive King Kia's training. Without it the planet that I have tried so hard to protect in my years as guardian will undoubtedly fall to these Saiyan invaders." Kami pleaded.

"Mmmm" King Yemma said reading through his papers on his desk. "Well they both seem to have the credentials to be able to even attempt to make it down snakeway." He looked down at Goku and Tien. "Are you two absolutely sure that you are ready to face the dangers that lay down such a treacherous path?" Goku and Tien looked at each other. They both had a small smile on their face. They had been rivals ever since they first met in the woods that one fateful night. When they fought at the tournament they realized that they were more or less equala, with the fight pretty much ending in a draw. Tien had been a little discouraged at the last tournament when he realized that Goku had surpassed him but he just used it as a motivator. Now here they were again about to start another challenge together and the thought that a god was warning them of the dangers made them even more eager to start the perilous journey. They then both looked at King Yemma and said,

"Absolutely."

"Very well, I will allow you to make the trip. I wish you both the very best of luck and warn you to not fall off of snakeway otherwise there will be no coming back. I shall have an escort take you to the beginning and after that you are on your own." King Yemma said looking down at the two warriors from Earth.

"Yes sir" They both said.

"Goku, Tien do not allow snakeway to wear down your minds. This task is far more difficult than you realize but the fruit it will bare will be unprecedented. I am sorry to have to do this to you but you two are Earth's only hope for survival now. Good luck I will be here when you return." Kami said as a final farewell. And with that Goku and Tien ran out the door to meet their escort.

"I know you guys will be able to make it. I just know it." Kami said watching as they disappeared into the distant.

"Ugh, Kami was there anything else you needed?" King Yemma asked.

"No sir that was all." Kami replied.

"Well then get out of my office!" Yemma yelled

"Of…of coarse Yemma, I mean sir, I…I mean great King Yemma." Kami stuttered as he started blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Caught Between a Rock and a Hot Place**

Krillin felt sweat dripping from his forehead. He had been climbing for a full day and he still could not see the top of Korin Tower.

"Man I forgot how long of a climb this was." He said to himself. "Why am I even doing this, its one thing if Master Roshi wants to team up with Piccolo and Raditz but it's another thing entirely to want to completely heel them before any of us have a chance to get any stronger. Really, I think the old man has gone senile, maybe we should put him into a retirement home." Krillin chuckled to himself imagining trying to convince Master Roshi to move into an old person home. Hell all they would have to tell him is that all the nurses were pretty ladies and he would have his bag packed before any of them could say another word. Krillin continued to think of different scenarios of putting Master Roshi into a home until he finally realized that the top of Korin's tower was in site.

"Oh, awesome I can see the top." Krillin said excitedly as he busted into top speed to reach the top. Krillin reached the bottom of the stairs and ran up them surprised to see Korin standing there waiting for him.

"I've been waiting for you Krillin, what took you so long?" The talking cat said.

"What took me so long?" Krillin asked. "I climbed up here way faster than I did last time." Krillin complained.

"Yeah but you're much stronger now so that's expected. I would have thought that you could've made the trip in half a day by this point." Korin said as he began to chuckle.

"Oh ha ha, laugh it up." Krillin said grumpily. "Anyways do you have any senzu beans? I don't know if you know what's been going on but we definitely need some right now." Krillin asked.

"Nope, sorry, I'm fresh out. I just gave the last of my supply away to Mr. Popo." Korin replied.

"Who is Mr. Popo?" Krillin asked.

"Kami's assistant." Korin said.

"But what use could Kami possibly have for all of your Senzu beans?" Krillin asked.

"To give to Raditz and Piccolo." Korin replied amused by the reaction he got from Krillin.

"But I just climbed all the way up this tower for that very purpose. Are you telling me I came all the way up here for nothing?" Krillin wined.

"No of course not," Korin replied. "you gained a bunch of strength by climbing up the tower again, ha ha ha." Korin fell over laughing hysterically. Krillin just fell over and laid on his back.

"Of course, I try to do something useful and they just send someone else to do it and not even tell me what's going on." Krillin mumbled to himself feeling rather irritated.

"Oh calm down Krillin, you were going to have to climb up here anyways." Korin said finally gaining control of himself.

"What do you mean?" Krillin asked.

"Kami has agreed to train you, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Yajirobe for the upcoming battle with the Saiyans. We just have to wait for Yamcha and Chiaotzu to climb up the tower before I send you guys up there." Korin explained.

"Are you serious? We're going to be trained by Kami, awesome." Krillin said excitedly, punching his fist into the air. "Wait speaking of which, where is Yajirobe? I thought he lived up here with you."

"Oh he's in his room pouting. When Mr. Popo showed up and explained to us what had happened and that Kami agreed to train you all, he said that he wasn't going to fight any Saiyans. I snapped and told him that he's either going to go train and fight or he was going to find some other place to live. Well he wasn't too happy about that but he's still here so I assume that means he's going to Kami's palace with you guys." Korin explained.

"Oh that Yajirobe." Krillin said as he walked over to the edge and leaned against the wall. "Well I can't really blame him; I don't want to fight those Saiyans either. Goku's brother already seems unsurpassable but when he heard that the other two were coming to kill him you should have seen his face Korin. From the look of it he might as well had dead stamped on his forehead. Even if Kami trains us I don't see how we could get much stronger than him. This very well just might be a fight that we can't win." Korin walked over and joined Krillin on the edge of his tower, looking out into the sky.

"Well Krillin you might be right." Korin said bluntly. Krillin just stared at Korin; this wasn't want he was expecting to hear. Korin continued, "You guys may train as hard as you possibly can and still be no match for these Saiyans. You may work yourself to the brink of death and back only to be mocked by these invaders on the day of their arrival. But don't let this possibility discourage you. No use it as a motivator. Whenever you feel that you can't push on in your training remember how hopeless you felt against Raditz. Remember the fear you felt when he first appeared. But most importantly remember that you all are the world's only hope for survival. Kami and I may watch over this planet and we will help you in any way that we can but we are old. We have no illusions of gaining the kind of power needed to even stand up to the force that we are up against. However you guys can. I believe in you and most importantly Kami believes in you. Never in Kami's 300 years as Earth's guardian has he ever sought out pupils. The fact that he is taking you all under his wing tells me that he believes you guys have the ability to far surpass Raditz's power. Now my only question is do you?" Krillin thought about it for a minute. Korin was right, every time that they had seen a new level of power that seemed impossible to reach, they somehow managed to reach it. Krillin was sure that he was now as powerful as Piccolo when he had seen him at the last world tournament.

"You're right Korin I promise that I will push past any limitation that I thought possible." Krillin said a new found confidence forming inside of him.

"I know Krillin." Korin said. "Ah, it seems that Yamcha and Chiaotzu have arrived at the bottom of the tower. Let's see how long it takes them to climb it. Care to wager?" Korin and Krillin shared a chuckle.

_Earlier that day_

'Alright this seems like a secluded enough spot' Piccolo thought to himself as he landed next to a lake in the middle of nowhere.

"Alright kid, you've slept enough it's time for you to wake up." Piccolo said to the sleeping Gohan, but Gohan just kept sleeping.

"I said wake up!" Piccolo shouted as he threw Gohan into the lake. Gohan was still asleep but promptly woke up, violently coughing when he tried to inhale a mouthful of water.

"Where…Where am I?" Gohan asked himself trying to figure out what was going on. When his eyes finally adjusted he looked up to see a grimacing Piccolo staring directly at him. He instantly started crying.

"Oh no, you're going to kill me just like you killed my daddy!" Gohan screamed as he tried running away but Piccolo grabbed him before he got anywhere.

"No I am not." Piccolo said, holding Gohan up to his face.

"Yes you are." Gohan whined. "You killed my daddy now you're going to kill me." Gohan broke out into a hysterical cry.

"QUIET!" Piccolo screamed "ONE MORE PEEP AND I"LL MAKE YOU WISH YOUR WERE DEAD!" Gohan instantly stopped crying.

"Good." Piccolo said more calmly. "Now here's the situation. Yes I killed your father but I had no intention of killing him; he only got in my way." At the mention of his father's death Gohan began to sniffle again.

"Don't you dare start to cry again!" Piccolo shouted and Gohan instantly stopped. "Don't worry your dad will be back. I'm sure he told you about the dragonballs. Well his friends are already gathering them to wish him back so you will see him again." Gohan seemed to ease up a bit after hearing that his dad was going to be coming back.

"Now that Saiyan that your father fought before he fought me told us that there are two more Saiyans on their way to Earth right now. These Saiyans have betrayed the one who showed up today so we have decided to team up to fight off these other two, however they are much more powerful than this one so I've taken you under my wing to train you for the upcoming battle." Piccolo explained.

"But I'm just a kid what good would I be?" Gohan asked nervously. Piccolo just laughed.

"Well after I killed Goku you exploded in a fit of rage and demonstrated an enormous power that lives inside of you." Piccolo told Gohan.

"But I don't have any power." Gohan whined.

"Oh no?" Piccolo then grabbed Gohan by the head and chucked him as hard as he could at the side of a cliff. Gohan started screaming at the top of his lungs until something came over him. His facial expression changed to a very serious look and his aura exploded around him as he launched a giant energy wave that obliterated the entire cliff and created a disturbance in the ground that stretched for miles. Piccolo was shocked.

'How could he be this powerful?' Piccolo thought to himself. Piccolo then began walking to Gohan who now laid on the ground in front of where the cliff used to stand with a shocked look on his face. 'It's ironic if we are to survive this battle, I must train the son of my enemy who may very well use what I teach him to destroy me. Oh well I did what I was born to do; I killed Goku what else do I have to live for?'

"So now do you believe me?" Piccolo asked Gohan.

"I did that?" Gohan asked him shocked.

"Yes and if you listen to and do everything that I say, you can learn how to use this power at will." Piccolo told Gohan. Gohan let out one last sniffle before he stood up and walked up to face Piccolo.

"Ok, so what do I have to do." He asked faintly.

"Well the first part of your training is reasonably simple; survive." Piccolo said coldly.

"Wha…What do you mean survive?" Gohan asked worriedly.

"Just what it means. Before I can train you, you must learn how to survive on your own. So I shall leave you for six months and if you're alive when I come back then I know you'll be ready for my training." Piccolo said plainly.

"But…But I can't stay out here on my own. I don't know what to do. I'm just a kid, how am I suppose to survive by myself." Gohan asked pleadingly.

"The same way that I did when I was a child. Trust me you'll be fine, I was and I only had a fraction of the power that you're capable of. Remember trust your gut. Once you realize the power dwelling inside of you then living on your own will be simple." Piccolo said this and took off to the air.

"Wait!" Gohan screamed running after. "Wait! You're just kidding right! Mr. Piccolo! You don't really plan on leaving me out here for 6 months!" All of Gohan's screaming was in vein as Piccolo was already out of sight. "But…I'm scared." Gohan said softly to himself as he began to quietly sob.

_In Bulma's Airplane_

Bulma and Master Roshi were on a direct course to find the next dragonball. They had just left Goku's house after explaining to Chi Chi about the events that took place earlier that day. The scene was horrible; she couldn't stop crying as she realized that she wouldn't be able to see her family for a full year. After Master Roshi tried to comfort her, she punched him as hard as she could infuriated that he would allow Piccolo to just take Gohan away that easily. He tried to explain to her that there was nothing he could have done to stop Piccolo but Chi Chi didn't accept that answer and she began to start crying hysterically again. After she had enough time to collect herself she apologized for hitting Roshi and told him that Goku already had three of the dragonballs and that he should take them with him. After Roshi collected them from Goku's room he and Bulma left without saying another word, leaving Ox King to comfort his daughter.

Neither one of them said a word. There was too much on their mind. The day had started out so perfectly. They had all missed each other greatly and hadn't seen each other for years. The party hadn't been going on for that long by the time Goku showed up and everyone was having a great time. It had seemed like one of those days where nothing could have gone wrong but they couldn't have been more wrong. Now two of their friends were dead and the fate of the entire Earth was now in question. They had hunted for the dragonballs so many times before but never with the stakes being this high. This wasn't some great adventure with the hopes of gaining some new memories, friends and skills. No this was serious; this hunt was for the fate of the entire world. Hell they were on orders from the guardian of the planet himself. After flying for a couple hours Bulma finally broke the silence.

"We're close to the first dragonball. I'm going to land and we'll have to travel the rest of the way on foot." She said to Roshi.

"Good" Master Roshi said. He looked out the window to take in the scenery and was taken back to see that they were near an active volcano that had smoke spewing out the top.

"Couldn't you have picked a better spot to start?" Roshi asked sarcastically.

"Sorry but this was the closes one." Bulma said as she brought the plane down to the ground. As soon as she landed they felt the ground start to shake violently for a short period of time and then it stopped.

"Ok Bulma well we're going to need to get this ball real quick." Roshi said as they walked out of the plane. "So where does the radar say the ball is?" Roshi asked. Bulma looked down at her radar and her face dropped.

"Oh you're not going to like this; it's saying that its right in the middle of that smoking volcano." Bulma said. Master Roshi face changed from relaxed to panicked in an instant.

"You mean like on it?" He asked.

"No I mean that I think it's inside of it. The radar saying that it's our altitude and according to its position on the radar; it's right in the center of where that volcano is standing." Bulma said.

"Oh boy." Master Roshi said. "Bulma are there any villages around here?" He asked.

"No we're probably at least 300 kilometers away from the closes village." She replied

"Good, I need you to get into the plane and take it into the air. Hover right it in the spot it's at right now and leave the door open, I have an idea." Roshi told her.

"Why what are you planning to do." Bulma asked.

"Never mind we don't have a lot of time before this volcano explodes." Bulma listened and got into the plane and started bringing it into the air. After she got so far Master Roshi signaled to her that she was good. Bulma just stared and then she saw what he was planning. He cupped his hands together and his body bulged up just like when he was trying to extinguish the flames of Fire Mountain all those years ago.

'He can't seriously be doing what I think he's about to do. He's going to get burned alive' Bulma thought worriedly.

"Ka…..Me…..Ha….Me…...HAAAAAAA" Master Roshi screamed as a wave of blue energy shoot out from his hands. It hit the volcano and created a huge hole in the side. Instantly lava came spewing out the side of the volcano and Master Roshi quickly ran out of the way of the path of lava.

'Where is it?' Roshi thought to himself quickly scanning the river of lava flowing right past him. Then he saw it, a small glowing ball floating on top of the river of lava.

'Alright this is it I only have one shot at this' He thought as he ran and jumped, hovering right over the ball. He started falling right towards the lava but before he fell in, he shoot a ki blast splitting the flow of lave and landed in the small separation. Quickly he grabbed the ball and jumped towards the plane just as the separation came crashing back together. He landed in the plane breathing heavily and looking scared as hell. Once he realized that his plan had worked, he let out a sigh of relieve and then started laughing.

"Alright Roshi, you're the best." Bulma shouted excitedly.

"He he he. Not too bad for an old man, eh?" Roshi said to Bulma. "I got in and out of there without so much as a scratch."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Bulma said giggiling.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He asked. Bulma just pointed down.

"Take a look at your shoes." Bulma said while giggling. Roshi looked down to see that his shoes were on fire.

"Ahhh" He screamed as he started scrambling to put out the flames. Bulma couldn't stop laughing.

"I guess you're not as fast as you thought you were." She said sarcastically as she continued to laugh violently.

"Oh, ha ha." Roshi said. "Well next time you can get the dragonball out of the pit of lava."

"Oh calm down I was just kidding." Bulma said smiling as she looked at her radar to see where to go next. "Hey we already have four balls. This hunt is going to be easy."

"Yeah, that's easy for you to say." Roshi said as he blew on his hot feet.

_And so the preparations for the Saiyans are begining to take place. Hello everyone chapter 7 is here and I wrote this chapter trying to have more of a Dragonball feel rather than a Dragonball Z feel. Sorry if you were wanting me to jump right into some more action but don't worry, once the Saiyans arrive the action will be in abundance. So first off the Piccolo/Gohan story isn't going to be that much different from cannon so I won't be spending much time on developing that particular storyline. It kind of seems like it would be a waste of time to retell any of what happened in the original. Next I was asked to post some power levels and I will be sometime in the future but not until I'm ready to reveal them. There will be some differences depending on the character, since some of them are already starting to develop differently. One example is Krillin, I plan on making him stronger than cannon during this point and that was the reason I wrote his interations with Korin. Korin has now hyped him up for the fight and he is going to be training harder to help protect the Earth. Anyways that's about it for now. So thanks for reading and please leave a review if you have the time, thanks._

_P.S. To the guy who said my summary's grammer sucked I changed it just for you but I doupt that you're even reading this so I guess I'm just talking to myself oh well..._


	8. Chapter 8: Power of the Saiyans

**Chapter 8: Power of the Saiyans**

Piccolo was in a sitting position, hovering up in the sky. He had been watching Gohan throughout the night. He wasn't sure why; he had no intention of helping him even if he got himself into a deadly situation. That was the point of this training, for Gohan to survive on his own. So far he had already had a miraculous escape from a hungry dinosaur and was now passed out on top of a cliff. When he first realized where he was, he freaked out and started crying but eventually he fell asleep.

'I wonder if he'll be able to get down on his own or if he's going to rely on that alter ego of his to do the job for him?' Piccolo thought to himself keeping his eyes on the sleeping boy. Gohan began to stir. He sat up, stretched and gave a big yawn.

"Man I feel like I've been asleep forever." Gohan said to himself rubbing his eyes trying to let them adjust to the light. When he looked around he remembered where he was at and then started whining.

"Oh I forgot where I was at. How am I suppose to get down?" Gohan started crawling carefully to edge and peaked over to see how high up he was. As soon as he looked down he instantly shuffled backwards.

"Oh man I can't even see the bottom there's no way I'm climbing down." Gohan just laid there on the cliff for a couple of hour, curled up in a ball. His stomach had been growling ever since he woke up and now his hunger was starting to become unbearable.

"I'm so hungry and there's nothing to eat up here. If I don't get something to eat soon I might just pass out." Gohan slid over to the edge again. "I guess I don't really have a choice." Gohan closed his eyes and held his breath as he put one foot down and secured it on a rock.

'Hmm," Piccolo thought. 'So he's actually going to try and climb down. I'm pleasantly surprised maybe he'll be able to master the training after all.' Gohan held on to the top and put his other foot down on another rock. Once he felt that he was securely in place he slowly began to scale down the side of the cliff, moving one step at a time. With each step he made he started feeling more and more comfortable with the climb. He looked up surprised to see that there was a good distance between him and the top.

"Wow I've gotten far." Gohan said to himself. "I bet the bottom isn't that much farther away." Gohan looked down to see how much farther he had to go but instantly regretted it when he saw the bottom didn't look any closer than when he was on the top. He felt himself get dizzy and then his grip slipped. He started falling back but instantly went to grab for the rock he just let go of. He managed to get a hold of it but he grabbed it to strongly and it slipped out of its place on the side of the cliff. Gohan started falling.

"Ahh!" Gohan screamed as he picked up speed through the air. He knew this was a bad idea and now he was going to die. Suddenly he felt something take control. It was like he was just a spectator to his own body and somebody else was using it. All of a sudden all of his fears went away and he just pushed himself back over to the cliff and grabbed onto the edge. He just started jumping down the side of the cliff, scaling down it like it was nothing and in a moment he was on the ground. When he landed, it was with a loud thump and a huge crater formed in the ground around him but he didn't feel a thing. He just fell back and laid on the ground as he felt a huge rush of exhaustion come over him.

'Was…was that my power?' Gohan thought to himself before he closed his eyes and passed out.

'Hmm, well at least he tried to climb down himself. I guess that's not too bad for his first day.' Piccolo thought to himself as he continued to watch Gohan.

_Off on an Island_

Raditz fell to one knee gasping for air; he had been training nonstop for the entire day. He was about to call it quits but the image of a laughing Vegeta and Nappa popped into his head and he allowed his anger to explode his aura as he launched into the air and started throwing punches and kicks as fast as he could. After another half an hour of training at top gear his body finally gave out and he came crashing to the ground.

"Damn…it" Raditz said through gasp. Every muscle in his body ached out in pain. He decided this time he really would call it quits. He sat up, still breathing heavily.

"Well I guess that I should find some food." Raditz said to himself and he stood up. As he started walking towards a wooded area on the island he began thinking about the hopelessness of the situation that he was facing.

'What the hell am I doing? It would be a miracle to just beat Nappa alone. I don't even think if we all attacked him at once we would be able to bring him down. Well after a full year of training we'll be able to beat Nappa he's not that powerful but Vegeta, he's unreal. I've never even seen him break a sweat and I've seen him fight at over five times my own power level. I don't think that I'd even be able to close the gap between us in a lifetime.' Raditz saw a deer running through the woods but he let his thoughts of fear overwhelm him and the energy wave he shoot to kill the deer ended up completely vaporizing it instead.

"Damn-it I need to get a hold of myself." Raditz shouted out loud. He felt sweat forming on his forehead and his heart started racing. He had long since cooled down from his training; this was pure fear setting off his symptoms. He sat down and placed his face in his hands.

"This is hopeless maybe I could convince them to use that wish to take us off the planet." Raditz said to himself sarcastically, and then he thought about it for a minute. "Wait that wish! What's to stop us from using that wish to kill Vegeta and Nappa?" Raditz asked out spontaneously. "Once I get something to eat and get some sleep I'll go find one of those weaklings and tell them not to waste that wish on bringing back my weakling of a brother." However after mentioning his brother he felt that same strange feeling he had when his brother had opted to spare him. What was it that he kept feeling? At the time he thought it was just the fear of death but right now he wasn't facing death so what was it?

'Oh well I'm hungry and quite frankly I don't really care.' Raditz thought to himself. He continued on his hunt for food and once he gathered enough, he returned to his camp that he set up earlier and enjoyed his meal. After he finished, he took his scouter off and threw it on the ground next to him. He laid back with his head resting in his hands and slowly started dozing off.

Everything seemed unreal as Raditz looked around. He didn't recognize where he was at, yet somehow it seemed familiar. All of a sudden he saw the image of a young Saiyan with long hair float in front of him. The young Saiyan had a single tear in his eye but as fast as he appeared he was gone. He saw a Saiyan pod flying through space; he looked at where it had come from and was surprised to see the planet Vegeta floating in front of him. Everything went black. Light returned but he was in a different place. As he looked around he recognized it as the planet Vestalloph, the planet he was sent to right before Vegeta was destroyed. His eyes landed on younger versions of himself, Nappa and Vegeta with a look of despair on his younger counterpart's face. He looked at Nappa and Vegeta and they seemed to be enjoying themselves. He realized it was the memory of being told of Vegeta's destruction. They began pushing the younger Raditz around making fun of him asking if he was going to cry. The younger Raditz just shrugged it all off, laughed and told them no. Raditz's vision went black again, when it came back he saw himself kneeling in front of Vegeta. He was telling him that his ship had detected another Saiyan pod a great distant away and that he believed it to be his brother's. He was asking for his permission to go search for him. Vegeta just laughed at Raditz for wanting to seek out such a weakling but after Raditz reminded him of the new planet they encountered Vegeta waved him off telling him to go ahead. As the other Raditz turned away from Vegeta a smile crept up on his face.

"I'll be seeing you soon Kakarot." The second Raditz said. Everything went black yet again. When his vision returned he was standing on a beach watching his recent encounter with Kakarot and his friends. He watched as they all miraculously defeated him and his brother's decision to spare his life. That feeling engulfed Raditz as he felt it swell inside of him. The memory leapt forward and he watched his brother's death and he felt that feeling switch into rage. Raditz sat up violently with his hear t racing. His eyes shoot opened as he let out a yell of rage.

'Oh damn.' Raditz thought to himself, 'It was just a dream.' Raditz went to lay back down but he noticed that his scouter was beeping. He picked it up off the ground and put it on his face to investigate what was setting it off.

"BULLSHIT" Raditz screamed "A POWER LEVEL OF 20,000! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM?!" Raditz thought frantically of where this power could have come from.

'Is it possible that Vegeta and Nappa were a lot closer than I anticipated?' Raditz thought to himself. He checked his scouter again. There was another power level.

'No it's way too low to be Nappa so who is this? The other power is only 408. Wait… that's the same power level of that Piccolo guy I fought yesterday but he was with…Kakarot's kid.' Raditz suddenly looked up in the sky and saw a full moon and instantly looked away.

'Shit that kid must have transformed and is now rampaging. And I bet that guy has absolutely no idea of how to take care of it. I better get my ass over there before he gets himself killed.' Raditz blasted off and followed his scouter to the source of power.

_Back with Piccolo and Gohan_

Piccolo had no idea what he was looking at. Just a moment ago Gohan had been fine, still passed out from his last demonstration of power but then he awoke. After he woke up he just looked up in the sky and all of a sudden he started growing into a giant ape. Now he was going on a rampage, destroying anything in sight.

"I have to find a way to stop him." Piccolo shouted to himself. All of a sudden Gohan shot an energy wave from his mouth that flew for miles. Raditz's scouter alerted him and he saw the energy beam just in the nick of time and got out of the way.

"Damn that was a close one." Raditz said to himself as he picked up speed trying to get to Piccolo and Gohan. Finally he arrived, slightly amused at the sight of Piccolo's look of fear.

"Well, well well green man, it looks like you are in need of some assistance." Raditz said smugly.

"Raditz?" Piccolo shouted "What the hell are you doing here?" Piccolo demanded.

"Well from the looks of it, I'm here to save your ass." Raditz told him feeling rather amused.

"Yeah and what could you possibly do against something like that." Piccolo retorted.

"Oh that's simple." Raditz said. He then flew behind Gohan and before Piccolo even knew what had happened Gohan immediately began to shrink.

"Wha…What did you do." Piccolo asked shocked at how easily Raditz had handled the situation. Raditz just threw him Gohan's tail.

"Simple I just cut off his tail. You see we Saiyans have the ability to transform in the full moon. What you just witnessed was our ultimate power but without our tails we can't hold our transformation." Raditz explained.

"Well thanks" Piccolo mumbled. "But wait, why aren't you transformed?" Piccolo asked.

"Because I didn't stare into the moonlight. The moon produces blunts waves and that's what feeds our transformation but they need to come into contact with our brain to take effect. The only direct path to our brain is our eyes, so as long as I don't stare into the moonlight I can maintain this present form." Raditz said to Piccolo. Piccolo stayed quiet for a moment as he pondered all the information that he heard. Finally he asked Raditz.

"I assume that these Saiyans have the same ability?"

"Of course they do what kind of question is that?" Raditz spat at Piccolo rudely.

"Well then the only option we have is to destroy the moon." Piccolo said as he began to charge up the ki in his hand.

"You can if you want but I know that Vegeta has the ability to produce an artificial moon so it won't do you any good." Raditz told him

"You've got to be kidding me so he can transform into that thing at will." Piccolo yelled as the enrgy in his hand dissapated.

"Yeah and the worst part about it is that he can maintain control over himself in that form." Raditz said while laughing a little. After all the worry he had been through that day it was nice to take it out on someone who he absolutely hated.

"What you think this is funny!" Piccolo shouted "Hate to burst your bubble but you're in the same position that I am."

"Oh I'm sorry did I upset you?" Raditz said to Piccolo sarcastically.

"Look I appreciate your help but just get the hell out of here." Piccolo said very darkly.

"Fine." Raditz said feeling that he got the stress relieve that he needed. He was about to fly off but he just remembered his idea from earlier.

"Wait before I go I had an idea." Raditz said to Piccolo.

"Make it quick." Piccolo spat.

"Those dragonballs that old guy was talking about; they grant any wish just not bringing back people from the dead, right?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah, why?" Piccolo asked suspiciously.

"Well then why don't we just use them to kill Vegeta and Nappa, instead of bringing back my brother and his friend?" Raditz asked.

"Don't you think if we could then we would?" Piccolo said. "The Dragon is powerful and can grant almost any wish but it cannot exceed the power of its creator. In simple terms that dragon couldn't kill me yet alone your comrades."

"Damn-it" Raditz said. He then flashed his aura as he blasted off in the direction he came from. Piccolo walked over to Gohan, who was passed out on the ground, naked because of the transformation he went through.

"Well kid, I guess I can help you out this one time." Piccolo said as he shot a beam a materialized clothes around Gohan. Gohan now wore an orange gi, like his father's but it bore Piccolo's symbol on it, instead of the Turtle Hermit's symbol.

"Hmm, you could use a sword too." Piccolo mumbled to himself as he shot another beam that formed a sword lying next to him.

"Well I don't have any more time to watch over you, kid. I already helped you out way more than I intended so good luck. I really hope that I was right about you. See you in 6 months." Piccolo then flew off to begin his own training.

Raditz was flying through the air thinking to himself.

'So I'm back to square one, this dragon can't kill Vegeta or Nappa. Maybe…maybe there's another way?"

_Hello everbody I just finnished chapter 8 and I have to say I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter. For some reason I just liked the interactions of Piccolo and Raditz. So does anybody have any guesses at what Raditz might be thinking at the very end? Who knows? Anyways there's not going to be that much longer before I finnaly get to the Saiyans arrival. We still have to check in at Kami's Palace, King Kia's and of course we'll have to take a look at what the Prince of all Saiyans is up to before he shows up to Earth, but he's probably just being annoyed by Nappa. Anyways thank you for reading and please don't hesitate to review. _


	9. Chapter 9: Work Together

**Chapter 9: Work Together**

Goku and Tien were sitting on Snakeway taking a well-deserved rest. They had been running nonstop for a full day and were now too exhausted to keep running.

"Oh man Tien, how long has it been since we started?" Goku asked staring out towards the seemingly endless Snakeway.

"I don't know Goku. I'd say it's been at least a couple months." Tien said staring out with Goku. "I guess Kami wasn't joking when he said that this was going to be difficult."

"I'd say so. I wonder how long Snakeway actually is." Goku pondered out loud.

"I have a feeling that we don't even want to know." Tien said jokingly. Goku laughed.

"Yeah I'd say you're right." Goku agreed. They both sat there for a while just letting their legs recover from their last stretch. After a while Goku finally broke the silence.

"Say Tien I've got a question." Goku asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Tien responded

"Well you're not quite as powerful as me, we both know that." Goku stated.

"Well yeah Goku, you got a huge lead on me after you trained with Kami for those three years." Tien said kind of taken back by Goku's statement.

"When we were fighting Raditz and I launched my kamehameha wave I put just about all my energy into it but when you launched your tri beam, I could sense that it was more powerful than my wave. How is that possible?" This had been bugging Goku for a while now but he finally got around to asking Tien about it as they were taking their rest.

"Oh well Goku, it's just the nature of the attack. You see your wave that you use is just a focus of your energy so it is only as strong as the one who launches it. My tri beam works a little differently. It isn't powered solely on the user's energy but also their very life force. It is a very dangerous to use for this reason because if you put too much of your own life force into it, then you will die. However when we were fighting your brother I knew that it was all or nothing so I intentionally put my entire life force into the attack to make sure that he stayed down." Tien explained.

"Wow, I didn't even know that such an attack was possible." Goku said. "Do you think that you could teach it to me some day?"

"Sure Goku, I'd be happy to," Tien said chuckling a little. "but first we need to reach King Kia's planet."

"Right," Goku said hopping up. "Well I'm ready if you are."

"Let's do it." Tien said following Goku's lead. Then they both started running full speed as they continued down Snakeway.

_On Kami's Lookout_

Kami stood with Mr. Popo watching as Krillin spared with Yamcha and Chiaotzu. Yajirobe was taking part in the spare but after Krillin had nailed him with a round house kick to the head he decided that he was going to take a break. Kami was very impressed with all of their progress; they had all improved much faster than Goku but Krillin was improving on a whole other level. He was already close to reaching Raditz's power level and it had only been two months.

"Why don't you guys take a break and I'll have Mr. Popo cook you up some lunch." Kami said to his pupils. They all stopped with their spare and looked over at Kami.

"That sounds great." Yamcha said as he wiped sweat away from his forehead and started walking towards Kami and Mr. Popo. Chiaotzu and Yajirobe followed Yamcha but Krillin stayed where he was at.

"I think I'm going to keep training you guys. Just let me know when lunch is done." Krillin said as he started shadow boxing.

"Suit yourself Krillin." Yamcha said.

"Actually Krillin I was wondering if I could have a word with you." Kami said. Krillin dropped his arms and looked over.

"Sure." He said slightly taken back, wondering what Kami possibly had to say to him. Krillin grabbed a towel he had sitting next to him and wiped himself down. He walked towards Kami and followed him into his palace. They walked together down a long hallway.

"I've been watching your progress since you've gotten here and I must say that I am very surprised at how far you have come." Kami stated.

"Thank you, we've all been training hard to make sure we're ready for those Saiyans." Krillin said feeling good about Kami's compliment.

"Yes, you all have shown great enthusiasm at the prospect of beating the Saiyans." Kami paused for a moment and then continued. "Your friends however are not advancing fast enough." They both stopped walking at that point and Krillin just looked at Kami.

"What are you trying to say?" Krillin asked.

"What I'm trying to say Krillin, is that your friends will not stand a chance in this upcoming battle." Kami looked very serious now. Krillin let what Kami said sink in for a minute.

"Why are you telling me this? Why not tell them, I'm sure they will push themselves harder?" Krillin asked with a hint of anger in his voice. Kami face suddenly softened at Krillin's question.

"I'm afraid all that would do is deter them from their training. You are all working at the very edge of your limits and if I were to tell them that all of their hard work was in vein, they would slow down considerably." Kami explained and then he started walking again indicating for Krillin to follow him.

"I see what you mean." Krillin said as he followed Kami down the corridor. "If I was told that all my training was going to amount to nothing I don't think I'd be able to continue pushing myself so hard."

"Exactly, now you understand why I cannot say anything about this to them." Kami said relieved that Krillin was able to comprehend the first part of this little chat.

"Still, why are you telling me?" Krillin asked.

"I'm sorry but I cannot explain this part to you. It is crucial that you figure this out by yourself but you already know." Kami stated. Krillin thought about it for a moment. It was obvious. Kami was telling him that he had to push himself harder; that he was going to be one of the Earth's stronger defenders. Kami was saying that he had to find a way to get even stronger, no matter what the cost. Kami saw it on Krillin's face; he understood.

"Good, your training with me is now complete Krillin. I can offer you no more help." Kami told him as he finally stopped walking. Krillin nodded.

"I have however found someone that can." Kami said.

"You have?" Krillin asked. "Who?"

"That would be me." Came a voice behind Krillin. Krillin looked behind him and instantly was filled with rage.

"Piccolo." Krillin said coldly.

"The feelings mutual." Piccolo retorted just as coldly.

"Now Krillin I need you to put your emotions aside on this one. Piccolo has graciously agreed to train with you for the next 4 months. He is the only one who can help you progress fast enough to stand a chance against the Saiyans." Kami told Krillin sternly.

"Fine I'll train with him but why can't I continue training here?" Krillin asked.

"Because you have reached your peak training here. If you continue training here you will only find that your progress will slow considerably. Piccolo however is much more powerful and thus will further you along much quicker than I." Kami explained.

"Very well, I understand." Krillin said. He then turned to Piccolo. "So what's in it for you? I know you wouldn't agree to train with me for nothing so what has Kami offered you."

"Oh I was offered nothing. All I need is a punching bag that doesn't fall apart when I hit it." Piccolo said smugly. "Now take care of anything you need here and then follow me." Piccolo then started walking away from them.

"Don't let Piccolo's attitude get to you Krillin. The truth is that he's in your same position. He has reached the point where training alone is no longer a viable option and he respects you enough as a fighter to train alongside you to prepare for the upcoming battle. He was reluctant when I first approached him but after he witnessed how far you have come along since he last saw you, he promptly changed his mind. Don't let your feelings cloud your judgment; you know that Piccolo has much that he can offer." Kami said to Krillin.

"Okay Kami, I will try my hardest." Krillin said. He then ran and caught up with Piccolo. He followed him out of the Palace and they flew off the lookout. The other Z fighters saw them as they flew off.

"Ugh… was the Krillin following Piccolo?" Yamcha asked the others.

"I think it was." Chiaotzu said.

"I'm lost. Did we miss something?" Yamcha asked.

Krillin struggled as he tried to keep up with Piccolo's speed. They flew side by side and didn't say a word to each other. Eventually Krillin asked Piccolo a question.

"So where are we going?"

"I have a camp set up in the mountains but we need to make a quick pit stop before we get there." Piccolo responded.

"Where?" Krillin asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Piccolo said. They continued flying for a couple hours. Suddenly Piccolo stopped and Krillin noticed that he was staring at something. Krillin looked down to see what he was staring at and saw a dinosaur that was running.

"What are you looking at?" Krillin asked.

"Just watch." Piccolo said irritably. Krillin stared more closely and he noticed that the dinosaur wasn't just running but was chasing something, or someone. Then he realized.

"Is that Gohan?" He asked suddenly.

"Yeah it is." Piccolo said.

"What is he doing by himself all the way out here? We have to help him." Krillin tried to blast towards Gohan but Piccolo grabbed him.

"Don't you dare help him!" Piccolo said angrily. "Just watch." Krillin watched and he noticed that Gohan didn't look worried at all. In fact it looked like he was having fun. All of a sudden Gohan jumped above the dinosaur and it smashed its head against the side of a cliff. Gohan then shot down with his sword and cut a huge slice off the tail of the unconscious dinosaur and then walked off.

"Piccolo what's going on?" Krillin asked.

"You saw the power that he possessed against me the day that Raditz arrived, right?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah it kind of shocked us all. I guess you most of all." Krillin joked. Piccolo just decided to let the jab slide.

"Well I'm training him to use it for when the Saiyans arrive." Piccolo explained.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea to have a kid come to battle with us?" Krillin asked.

"I know you weren't on the receiving end of that attack but I know that you could feel the power inside of him. He's most likely the strongest being on this planet and if he can learn to control his power I have a feeling that it will come in handy when they arrive. Besides what were you and Goku doing when you were kids?" Krillin just watched Gohan for a bit; he did look happy and a lot more confident. Maybe Piccolo was right. He looked back over at Piccolo and noticed something strange. He wasn't wearing the normal scowl that he had on his face, he had a small smile on his face. It looked like he was slightly happy and proud, it was strange. As soon as Piccolo noticed Krillin staring at him his scowl returned.

"Let's go I've seen what I need to see." Piccolo said grumpily. Krillin followed as Piccolo flew off. As they flew towards Piccolo's camp Krillin couldn't stop thinking about what he just saw.

"I've never seen Piccolo smile at anything besides fighting before; is he changing?" Krillin thought as they flew.

_Off in space_

Two pods flew through the empty vastness of space. Inside the two pods sat Nappa and Vegeta, both in a deep sleep as they made their way towards Earth. The moment that they had over heard about the dragonballs they, or more importantly Vegeta, decided that they would find them and wish for immortality. They had left immediately and their ships had kept them in a hibernated state for the long trip but Vegeta was starting to get restless and he awoke wanting to stretch his legs.

"Wake up Nappa." Vegeta demanded.

"What is it Vegeta? Are we there?" Nappa asked.

"No we're not even close but we're coming up on a planet and I feel like getting out of this damn pod." Vegeta said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Nappa responded. The two pods changed course and flew directly towards the planet. They came crashing to the surface and the collision created a giant crater in the ground. Their pods opened up and they both floated out to above the crater they looked around but were surprised by what they saw. They were standing in what appeared to be a city except that it was in complete ruin. There was debris everywhere and a cloud of smoke that just seemed to float above the city staying stationary. What little buildings that were still standing had many holes blown through them and looked like they were about to fall over and there were bodies of soldiers lying everywhere around the streets.

"Man Vegeta it looks like someone already took this place out." Nappa said.

"Yes Nappa it appears that we missed one hell of a party." Vegeta said while laughing a little. All of a sudden five different soldiers surrounded them.

"Well what do we have here? It looks like some unfortunate tourist that picked the wrong day to come snooping around on this planet." One of the soldiers said. He was slightly taller than Vegeta and had red spiky skin. His build was a lot thicker than Vegeta but still palled in comparison to Nappa. He had two horns on his face that sprouted out where his cheek bones were at. From the sound of it he appeared to be the group's leader.

"Oh no, I'm shaking in my boots. Please find it in your hearts to spare us." Vegeta mocked.

"How dare you mock me!" The red skin alien yelled as he launched towards Vegeta but faster than the rest of the group could see Vegeta moved out of the way. They all just stared in disbelief as their leader just stood in place of where Vegeta had just been.

"You were saying?" Vegeta said laughing. All of a sudden the red skin alien's head rolled off of his shoulder. The rest of the group gasped in fear.

"Alright Nappa finish the job." Vegeta demanded.

"With pleasure." Nappa said. He pointed two fingers up and with that a huge explosion vaporized everything except Vegeta that was in a three mile radius.

"Well that wasn't very fun. They didn't even put up a fight." Nappa complained.

"Get over it Nappa we have more important things to worry about right now than having fun." Vegeta said. All of a sudden Vegeta's scouter beeped and warned them of an enormous power level that was close.

"Nappa prepare yourself there's someone with a power level of 16,000." Vegeta warned.

"What 16,000, that's impossible. What am I suppose to do?" Nappa asked worriedly.

"If you don't stop acting like a coward then I'll kill you myself." Vegeta snapped as he looked around sharply trying to find the source of power. All of a sudden they both heard a clapping sound.

"Very impressive." A voice said behind them. Vegeta turned around and was about to attack but stopped dead in his tracks and all of a sudden he smiled.

"Well you had me worried for a second. I don't think we've ever had the pleasure to meet. I am Prince Vegeta, this is Nappa and you are?"

"The name's Turles and I thought that I was the last Saiyan alive." The Saiyan said.

"We thought the same." Vegeta replied. "So Turles what's a fine warrior such as yourself doing on such a waste of space like this planet."

"I've been searching for the legendary tree of might. Have you ever heard of it?" Turles asked.

"No what is it?" Vegeta asked his curiosity spiked.

"It is supposedly this tree that will suck all the energy and life force out of the planet that it is growing on and produce a fruit that will greatly increase your power if you eat it. I've been searching for it for years but sadly I have yet to discover it." Turles explained.

"Hmm, that sounds interesting but do you have any idea of where it could be?" Vegeta asked.

"Obviously not otherwise I would have found it by now." Turles replied.

"Well the universe is such a huge place it would take an eternity to search. Do you have that much time to spare?" Vegeta asked.

"No, nobody has that. What kind of question is that?" Turles asked feeling his anger start to bubble at the insulting nature of Vegeta.

"Well today is your lucky day. Swear your allegiance to me and I can offer you immortality and we'll search the universe until we find this tree." Vegeta said. Turles just stared at him in disbelief. Could he really become immortal and how the hell could Vegeta give it to him.

"Can you really make me immortal?" Turles asked.

"I can't but me and Nappa are currently on our way to a place that has a way to do it." Vegeta said while smiling. Turles thought about it for a minute and then finally said.

"Okay" He dropped down to one knee, bowed his head and said. "Prince Vegeta, I Turles do by swear my loyalty and service to you for the rest of my life."

"Good" Vegeta said.

'At least the rest of my mortal life' Turles thought as he stood back up. Vegeta explained to him about Raditz going to Earth and what they had overheard through their scouters. He told him that they were on their way and once they arrived that they would use the dragonballs to wish for immortality. The more Vegeta explained, the more Turles' excitement grew.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go." Turles said. He reached into his armor and grabbed a remote and pressed a button. A pod came flying towards them and landed close by. The three of them got into their separate pods and took off, continuing their trip towards planet Earth.


	10. Chapter 10: King Kia

**Chapter 10: King Kia **

Goku and Tien were running. They had long since forgotten when they had started and were beginning to think that would never reach King Kia's planet. They kept pressing on hoping that they would eventually see some kind of sign of the end of Snakeway but to no avail.

"Hey…Goku." Tien said through gasps. "Are…are you getting tired yet?"

"Of…of course not." Goku said through gasps. "Anyways…if we keep…keep going…then we'll get there sooner." Tien just smiled, Goku was always pushing himself to the very edge of his limits and if it wasn't for that keep going attitude then Tien wouldn't be nearly as far as he was on Snakeway. Tien allowed himself to zone out and started to imagine what it would be like training with a deity. He wondered what he looked like. Was he going to be huge like King Yemma or would he be around their size like Kami? What would his personality be like? He was a god so he was probably going to have a very calm and serious way about him. What would the training be like. His mind was running through a million different scenarios of training possibilities.

"Ow!" Goku screamed. He had stopped running and Tien, lost in thought, had slammed into him running at full speed.

"Goku why did you stop?" Tien asked rubbing his jaw; it had just slammed into Goku's elbow.

"There's nowhere else to run. We're at the end." Goku said. Tien looked and saw that the road had just stopped.

"But there's nothing here Goku. I thought that there would be some kind of castle or grounds or something like that." Tien said.

"I don't know, I thought that too." Goku replied as he looked around. The both started looking everywhere until finally Tien said.

"Goku look up there, I think that's it." Tien was pointing up. Goku looked up, squinting his eyes and there he saw a small, barely visible planet.

"I think you're right Tien, let's go check it out." Goku said. They both flew up towards the planet excitedly. They both had huge smiles on their faces. It had been many months since they had started this journey and finally all their perseverance had paid off. They would finally be able to receive what was supposed to be the ultimate training that they would ever get. As they approached the planet, they both looked at each other with huge grins but then all of a sudden their grins dropped as they came crashing into the planet.

"Holy shit Goku, the gravity here is unreal." Tien said as he tried to push himself up.

"I know, how could anyone live here?" Goku asked as he got up to his hands and knees. They both shock violently as they struggled to their feet. They looked around and saw a small house with a car next to it. There was an apple tree in front of the house and a seemingly unnecessary road that appeared to run the entire length of the planet.

"Goku I think it's safe to say that whoever this King Kia guy is, that he is strong." Tien said. Goku just nodded. It was hard to even talk on this planet. All of a sudden a monkey came running around the corner and came straight up to Goku and Tien. Goku and Tien just looked at each other.

"Is this King Kia?" Goku asked.

"I don't know Goku, but it looks like he's moving around just fine in this gravity so he might be." Tien responded.

"Excuse me but are you the great King Kia." Goku asked. The monkey just made noises.

"We have traveled a great distance to receive your training. Will you allow us this great honor?" Goku asked. The monkey made more noises then started dancing. Goku and Tien looked at each other again.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked.

"Think about it Goku moving like that on this planet will be very difficult. It will probably make us much stronger." Tien responded.

"Your right Tien let's do it." Goku said. He then followed the monkey and started mimicking his movements. Tien followed and the three of them walked in a line throwing their arms in the air.

Inside the house a short, fat, blue man with antennas watered his plant. He looked outside his window and saw that his pet monkey, Bubbles, was dancing with two unknown people following him and mimicking his moves. He started giggling to himself. He allowed the two to continue dancing for a couple minutes before he decided to go see what they were doing. He walked outside and stood outside his house.

"I've heard of monkey see monkey do but I've never heard of see monkey do monkey." He said giggling. Goku and Tien stopped and looked over. Tien blushed instantly realizing his mistake but Goku looked dumbfounded.

"Who are you?" Goku asked.

"I'm King Kia. I see you met my pet Bubbles. Who are you two?" King Kia asked.

"Oh I thought the monkey was you." Goku said laughing. "I'm Goku."

"And I'm Tien we've have traveled down Snakeway in hopes of receiving your training." Tien said.

"Well I don't take just anyone as a student so I don't know." King Kia responded.

"But please sir, our home planet is in dire threat and you are our only hope." Tien pleaded.

"Hmm, where are you two from?" King Kia asked.

"We're from Earth." Goku said.

"You two are from Earth? That's impressive. Do you two realize that you are on a planet that has ten times the gravity of your Planet? You two should've been crushed the moment you landed on this planet." King Kia explained.

"No wonder we can hardly move." Tien said out loud.

"So how did you two learn of me?" King Kia asked.

"Well Earth was attacked by a Saiyan. We were able to defeat him but now there's two others on their way and they're more powerful than the one that attacked us originally. Well we both died in the battle but our planet's guardian, Kami, met us in otherworld and told us about you. He asked King Yemma to allow us to travel down Snakeway to reach you and receive your special training." Goku explained.

"Hmm, well Yemma should've contacted me and asked me before just sending you two down." King Kia said. "Well I have a very strict policy on who I will train."

"Whatever it is we'll do it. No matter how difficult or dangerous the task is. It is vital that we get this training." Tien said seriously.

"Well…okay. If you two wish to receive my training you must do one thing, but it will be difficult." King Kia said.

"We'll do it." Goku said pounding his fist into his hand.

"Yeah just tell us what to do." Tien said also pounding his fist.

"You two…must…make...me…LAUGH!" King Kia said. They both fell over.

"Are you serious?" Tien asked as he got back up.

"Oh, I'm very serious. I refuse to train anyone without a sense of humor." King Kia said with a stern look. Goku and Tien looked at each other and started speaking to each other quietly.

"What do you think Goku? I'm not a funny person I don't think I can make him laugh." Tien said looking over to the deity.

"Come on Tien how hard can it be? Look I'll do it first and loosen him up." Goku responded. Goku looked back at King Kia.

"So King Kia did you know I am a Saiyan?" Goku asked.

"No I didn't that's very interesting." King Kia responded.

"So my wife doesn't like me fighting that much. I asked her if I could go to a tournament and she said absolutely not. I explained to her that I love fighting and all she said was that I need to stay home and help take care of our son. I looked at her and said 'Come on I'm just Saiyan.'" Goku said. King Kia just looked at him plainly. All of a sudden he grunted. He put his hands up to his mouth to try and hold back his laughter but it didn't work. All of a sudden he was breaking out into a hysterical laughter. He fell down and rolled around not being able to control himself.

"Ha ha ha, he said 'I'm just Saiyan" it's like saying but Saiyans love to fight so asking to fight by saying I'm just Saiyan, ha ha ha." King Kia lost what he was saying in a fit of laughter as he pounded his fist into the ground. After laughing for a couple minutes he finally got control of himself.

"Okay, okay you pass." He said wiping a tear away from his eye. "So Tien what do you have?" Tien just stared. He didn't know what to say. All his life was a serious man. It was never in him to make someone laugh. He thought hard, the pressure was building. The fate of the entire world was resting on him coming up with just one joke.

"All right King Kia!" Tien shouted. "How about this?! Why didn't the chicken cross the road?! Because he was to scared!" Goku had never seen Tien look so serious before.

"Did you get that?!" Tien continued to shout. "Because he was to scared!" King Kia looked a little taken back from the seriousness of Tien but just like when Goku told his joke King Kia failed at trying to hold back a fit of laughter.

"Ha ha ha, the chicken was too scared, ha ha ha." King Kia was again on the ground pounding it and laughing. After another fit of laughter King Kia picked himself up.

"That was great Tien, you should become a comedian." King Kia said. Tien let a small smile form; he had never made someone laugh before.

"So will you train us?" Tien asked with seriousness returning to his face.

"After two golden jokes like that, of course!" King Kia exclaimed. Tien and Goku felt so relieved.

"Awesome" They both said high fiving each other.

"So what do we have to do?" Goku asked.

"Well you two have already met Bubbles." King Kia said indicating at his monkey. "Well the first thing you must do is catch him."

"Catch a monkey but how will that help us?" Goku asked.

"Well before I can train you two, you must be able to move freely in this gravity and I think you'll come to find that Bubbles will be much more difficult to catch than you realize." King Kia said.

"Well if that's what we have to do then let's do it." Tien said.

"Alright if you think you're ready, Bubbles go." King Kia said. Bubbles started running away and Goku and Tien took off after him. They both fell over as they tried to take off running. King Kia just started laughing.

"Well you guys have fun." He said as he walked over to a hammock and laid down. They both struggled back up to their feet. They were now beginning to realize how difficult this was going to be. Before they can even attempt to start running they were going to have to figure out how to balance in this new gravity. They began jogging towards Bubbles who sat there clapping seemingly having the time of his life. Tien was jogging faster than Goku but as soon as he reached Bubbles, he took off running and Tien slammed into the ground. Goku passed Tien on the ground and went after Bubbles, who was again standing there waiting for them but he, like Tien, ended up slamming on the ground. Goku sat up and thought for a moment. He then took off his boots wrist guards and his shirt, each one slamming into the ground. Tien just looked shocked. King Kia's eyebrows raised.

"Goku have you been wearing your weighted clothes this entire time?" Tien asked.

"Yeah this feels a lot better." Goku responded.

"Hey Goku I want you to put those clothes back on." King Kia said walking over to Goku and Tien. "And Tien I want you to start wearing weighted clothes so…" He then pointed his antennas toward Tien and some weighted clothes appeared on Tien. Tien dropped as soon as the clothes materialized on him.

"How do you expect me to move with these on?" Tien asked.

"I hate to tell you guys but these Saiyans that you are worried about are from a planet with this same gravity. So if you want any hope in beating them then you're going to have to get use to this gravity real fast and the weighted clothes will help dramatically." King Kia explained. Goku and Tien allowed what King Kia said to process. The reality of their situation was beginning to sink in as they realized how useless they would be in a fight if the gravity was like this. Goku immediately put his weighted clothing back on and Tien pushed himself off the ground with all of his might. Tien was only able to walk but he pushed on moving directly towards Bubbles. Goku was still able to lightly jog but with the weighted clothing back on he couldn't move that fast.

King Kia went back to his hammock and laid down. He allowed his senses to reach across the vastness of the north quadrant of the galaxy. Eventually he felt Saiyan energy and allowed visions of the surrounding area to fill his head. There he saw three different Saiyan pods flying. He could feel each one's energy, all three vastly greater than his own.

'Oh boy, I don't think these two realize the direness of the situation. These are some of the most powerful Saiyans to have ever existed.' King Kia thought. He looked at the two warriors from Earth.

"Hey you guys how many Saiyans did you say were on their way to Earth?" King Kia shouted.

"Two, why?" Goku shouted back.

"Oh no reason, just curious." King Kia replied.

'I'll wait to tell them until their real training begins. No need to worry them yet.' King Kia thought to himself.

And so the weeks passed on. King Kia watched as Goku and Tien struggled to master the simple task of being able to move freely on his planet. Slowly they began getting faster and more nimble, eventually being able to keep up with Bubbles. After some more time they both managed to catch Bubbles. Their next task was to hit King Kia's friend Gregory with a gigantic mallet. After another couple weeks of running around they both managed to hit Gregory with the mallet and were happy to learn that they would finally begin learning directly from King Kia.

"I am very impressed at your two's progress these last couple months. You've managed to pass both tests of strength required to be able to learn my techniques. Now I must warn you everything you two have done up to this point has been easy compared to what you will be doing from this point on so I'm going to require that you two take this day to rest and allow yourselves to recover. Tomorrow we shall begin." King Kia told them.

"Okay if you say so." Goku replied, and then his stomach growled. "Do you think that we could eat something, I'm starving."

"Of course I'll whip something up." King Kia replied. The three of them walked into King Kia's home and went to the kitchen. King Kia began preparing a number of different items preparing for Goku's unnatural appetite. As King Kia cooked dinner Goku and Tien sat at the table discussing their new physical ability. Tien also started explaining to Goku the principle behind his tri beam attack since they now had some free time to spare; he hadn't forgotten his promise to teach Goku how to use his technique on Snakeway. After some time King Kia began placing a variety of different dishes on the table. Instantly Goku's mouth started watering at the smell of the freshly prepared food.

"Dig in boys; you're going to need a good meal for tomorrows training." King Kia told them. Goku didn't need told twice as he instantly started stacking his plate sky high with all the different food that King Kia had made them. Tien also started filling his plate but not nearly as much as Goku's. King Kia drank his tea as he watched his pupils as they began devouring all the food in front of them. He learned early on to not even try to eat while Goku was because he wouldn't get much before it was gone so he ate on his own when Goku slept.

Tien and Goku both finished all their food and simultaneously leaned back in their chairs and patted their bellies.

"Man that was delicious. Thanks King Kia." Goku said as he belched.

"Yes it was very good; thank you." Tien said as he rubbed his stomach.

"I'm glad you two enjoyed it." King Kia replied, then he continued. "Now there's something I need to discuss with you two. It's about the Saiyans on their way to your planet." He said with a more serious look on his face. Goku and Tien instantly sat up straight and looked at him with full attention.

"Well after you two first arrived on my planet and told me what had happened I decided to check in on the Saiyans to assess the situation and I have some bad news for you." King Kia told them.

"What kind of bad news?" Tien asked.

"Well first off there are three of them on their way to Earth, not two. And secondly these Saiyans are some of the most powerful Saiyans to have ever existed. In fact two of them are vastly more powerful than myself. Now the good news is that I know exactly how long it'll take them to reach Earth and it should be plenty of time to get you two ready to face them but you're going to have to work extremely hard to get strong enough." King Kia explained to them.

"No problem we're used to working hard." Goku said.

"Yeah when the time comes, we'll crush these Saiyans and show them that we're no pushovers." Tien said while pounding his fist into his palm.

"Good, with attitudes like that you two just might be able to pull this off. Well you two need to get to bed; I plan on making your life's hell tomorrow." King Kia said chuckling as he walked towards his room. Goku and Tien stood up and walked towards King Kia's spare room that they had been sleeping in. They both laid down and fell asleep rather quickly.

Bang, bang, bang! Goku and Tien sat up rather quickly, alarmed at the sudden noise that woke them up. They then realized it was just King Kia banging two trash can lids together.

"Good morning boys. Are you ready for your training to begin?" King Kia said while laughing. Goku just laid back down.

"Just give me five more minutes. I was having a wonderful dream that I was at an all you can eat buffet." Goku said while yawning. King Kia walked over to Goku and smacked him across the head.

"Get up. You've had enough time to sleep; now its training time." King Kia said.

"Okay, okay, shezz." Goku said while rubbing his head. Tien jumped out of bed, not wanting to get the same treatment as Goku. They both got dressed and where happy to see that King Kia had prepared them a small breakfast, well small to Goku. To Tien it looked like a buffet. Tien only ate a small portion, not wanting to stuff himself before a full days training but Goku like always, didn't stop eating until all the food was gone. After finishing their meal they followed King Kia outside. They stopped after getting a safe distance away from the house.

"So what will we be doing?" Tien asked.

"Well, first off I want to see how strong you two are, so you two will be sparing with me." King Kia replied.

"Together?" Goku asked.

"No I want to just wipe the floor with you each single handedly. Of course I mean together, either one of you wouldn't last two minutes one on one with me." King Kia told him. Goku and Tien looked at each other and smiled. They both knew each other's moves rather well so working together they would be able to put up a good fight even with King Kia. Goku and Tien both fell into their fighting stances however King Kia just stood there with his hands behind his back.

"Begin" King Kia said.

Both Goku and Tien launched straight towards King Kia. Goku was slightly ahead of Tien and through the first move, a round house kick. King Kia simply leaned back and avoided the hit. Goku then jumped to the side and Tien came straight towards him throwing a bunch of punches which King Kia easily dodged. As Tien continued throwing his punches Goku maneuvered to his back side and threw a knee to his back, however King Kia flew up in the air and the knee strike ended up nailing Tien in the stomach. Tien hunched over in pain.

"Sorry Tien I didn't think he would be fast enough to dodge that." Goku told his friend.

"Come on boys don't tell me that's the best you have." King Kia mocked up in the air. Tien and Goku looked at each other and then back at King Kia. They both flew at him at equal speeds and went to each side of him. The both started throwing punches and kicks at high speed. King Kia looked slightly more focused but still in control as he expertly dodged each punch and kick as it was nothing. Finally he kicked Goku in the chest sending him flying upwards and threw and elbow into Tien's jaw launching him into the ground. Tien slammed into the ground creating a small crater however Goku caught himself, midair and launched right back towards King Kia upper cutting his fist into King Kia's stomach. The blue deity moved with the punch and allowed the momentum to help him flip over Goku and then he threw a kick into Goku's back launching him into the same crater that Tien just created. They both stood up, staring at King Kia. However they both had a huge smile on their faces. They were both warriors and were never discouraged at the sight of a true challenge. In fact it made them better and sharpened their minds, allowing them to come up with new techniques and styles to better handle a fight. Goku and Tien looked at each other and it seemed that they both got on sync with one another. They both started powering up ready to start the fight again. King Kia watched them with curiosity wondering what they would try next. Goku shot up towards King Kia in the sky looking like he was going to throw a punch but he then shot to the side and King Kia was surprised that an energy wave was directly behind him, courtesy of Tien. However Tien was shocked that King Kia just managed to put his hand up and stop the energy wave midair. He then shot it back towards Tien much faster than Tien had launched it at him. However being distracted with Tien's blast he didn't even notice that Goku had gotten behind him. Goku hit King Kia with a kick that sent the deity flying towards the ground. However King Kia caught himself before he ever hit the ground but had a surprised look on his face. Before he realized what happened Tien had shot right towards him a landed a strong knee strike to his side launching him sideways. Goku flew directly towards him and King Kia threw a kick only to have it pass through Goku's after image. Goku came up from the other side but this time King Kia landed a strong elbow strike to his chin.

"Multi-form" Tien shouted and he then split into two people. This time King Kia looked genuinely surprised. He had never seen an attack like that from a mere mortal before. The two Tien's rushed King Kia and started throwing punches and kicks. As King Kia dodged the attacks Goku came flying from directly above with a kick but King Kia shot two energy waves at the two Tiens and moved out of the way. He then kicked Goku, sending him flying. The two Tiens merged back into one. King Kia stood in a defensive stance with a smile.

"Why don't you two take off that weighted clothing and show me what you can really do." King Kia told his pupils. Tien and Goku both smiled as they stripped off the extra weight. After they got off their weighted clothing they then both fell into an offensive stance and launched back towards King Kia; both throwing punches and kicks. Now King Kia looked really serious and couldn't just simply dodge the attacks. He was blocking most of them and throwing attacks of his own, however he was starting to get over powered by the two. He shot backwards forcing the two to follow him. He kicked Tien, sending him flying backwards but Goku hit him with a solid punch. Goku and King Kia started trading punches and King Kia eventually got the best of him launching him away however as soon as he got Goku off of him Tien was back launching a fierce attack on the deity. Unable to shake Tien, King Kia could only bloke his attacks. Then Goku was back on him throwing more punches. Finally Tien punched King Kia into the ground then Goku and Tien both shot up in the air.

"Kamehameha" Goku shouted launching a blue energy beam towards King Kia.

"Tri-beam Ha" Tien shouted at the same time launching a yellow wave. King Kia watched as the two attacks closed in on him.

"Kiaoken" King Kia shouted. He was then enveloped in a red aura of energy. Faster than either one could follow King Kia launched at Tien nailing him in the stomach with a punch. Before either one of them realized what had happened King Kia was above Goku hitting him with a kick launching him towards the ground. Tien fell to the ground unable to move. King Kia's red aura disappeared and he flew to the ground. The fight was over. It took Tien and Goku a few minutes to get back up after the attack.

"How did you do that?" Goku asked.

"Yeah what kind of attack was that?" Tien also asked.

"That my boys is the first thing that I am going to teach you. It's called the kiaoken. The kiaoken is a move that I created. It is a temporary increase in power and can greatly improve your odds in any situation." King Kia explained.

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed "How much stronger can it make you?" He asked.

"Technically speaking you can take it as far as you want but if you're not physically ready for it then the explosion of energy can rip your body to shreds." King Kia explained. Tien and Goku suddenly looked worried at trying to learn a technique that could tear their bodies to shreds.

"So how far have you taken it personally?" Tien asked.

"Well I've never taken it past double my own strength and I wouldn't expect you two to ever be able to make it past that point." King Kia told them. Goku and Tien looked a slightly disappointed at that statement.

"Don't worry, what I just demonstrated was only a quarter increase in my strength and it was more than enough to take you two by surprise." King Kia said sensing the doubt in his two pupils. Goku and Tien looked seemed slightly more hopeful about the technique and with and new fire fueling them in them, they looked ready to learn the difficult technique.

"So let's begin." King Kia said. Their real training had finally begun. Learning the kiaoken was far more difficult than either one realized. The weeks passed and neither one of were able to figure it out. Even Goku, who had a knack for picking up techniques quickly, was having a hard time grasping the concept of the kiaoken. King Kia tried to explain it but it was much simpler on paper than it was to execute. He explained to them that it was like summoning all their natural ki and fusing it with their adrenalin to amplify the ki that they had flowing through their bodies. Finally after months of training Goku finally was able to produce a weak kiaoken. After witnessing Goku pulling of the kiaoken Tien doubled his efforts until he too was able to produce a weak kiaoken. After they figured it out, learning how to control amplitude of the attack was easy. Goku, like always, tried to take it too far. After he took it to a times two level, he tried to take it to a two and a half and he was put out of commission for a week because his body was almost destroyed and he had to recover. During the week Goku recovered Tien was able to catch up to Goku's level in using the kiaoken. Once Goku was fully healed, King Kia allowed him to return to training and after another week of the two mastering the kiaoken, King Kia felt that it was time for them to move on to the next step of training. Tien and Goku were sparring with each other. King Kia walked towards them.

"Alright boys settle down today we'll be starting something new." He told them. The two instantly stopped sparring and looked over at King Kia.

"Awesome, so what are we going to be learning next?" Tien asked. They were both excited at what was coming next. After learning a move as useful as the kiaoken they couldn't even begin to imagine what else King Kia was holding back on them.

"Well if I could have one of you volunteer to help me I'd be more than happy to show you." King Kia told them. Goku and Tien were both a little hesitant, the last time King Kia had demonstrated a move on them, they both were hurting for a good week afterwards. King Kia, sensing the hesitancy in his pupils said.

"Don't worry I'm not going to use the move on you I just need you to throw something so I can show you this next move." Goku stepped up.

"Well if that's all you need then sure." Goku said.

"Good" King Kia replied. He then formed a huge chunk of metal in front of Goku. "Once I tell you I'm ready then I want you wait and throw it whenever you feel like." Goku nodded. King Kia then put his hands up to the sky. At first nothing seemed to happen, he was just standing there but gradually Goku and Tien felt some kind of disturbance the energy around them. It was almost like the energy was flowing like a river. Tien and Goku felt the energy, slowly flowing towards King Kia and noticed that energy was radiating off of him; however it wasn't the same energy that they normally felt off of him. This energy felt more pure, different somehow. Suddenly all of it formed into a small ball that King Kia held.

"Ok I'm ready." King said. Goku waited about 20 seconds then chucked the hunk of metal as hard as he could. King Kia, with his eyes closed, launched the ball and it exploded with wn the Dragon ay more energy than Tien or Goku had expected. After the dust settled King Kia looked at his students.

"Are you two ready to learn my most powerful technique?"

_Hey there I'm back. First off, sorry that it took so long to post this chapter it just took me a long time to write. I hope that the extra long chapter makes up for it. Honestley I wasn't to motivated to write it but I felt like it was a nesessary part of the story. Also I was always disappointed that the original DBZ story never showed Goku's real training on King Kia's planet so that's why I wanted to do this chapter. Ayways now that I past the King Kia section I should be back to a more regular schedule. I already have some big plans for the Saiyans arrival and Raditz should be playing a big part in the battle. On a side note for anyone who is interested I have started a new crossover story of Dragon Ball and Star Wars. It will be taking place inbeween the 21st and 22nd World tournament in the Dragon Ball world and 10 years after the fall of the Jedi army in the Star Wars world. I haven't decided if I'll be releasing it chapter by chapter or finnishing it then releasing it. So I'ld love to hear some ideas, maybe let me know some match ups you'ld like to see, possibly Master Roshi vs Yoda? Well that's it for now so again sorry for such a long delay and I'ld love to see some reviews._


	11. Chapter 11: The Arrival

**Chapter 11: The Arrival**

Gohan was sparing with Piccolo. When Piccolo first told him that he would be training under him, he had been very scared. Now all he wanted to do was to prove to Piccolo that he was strong enough. Every day he pushed himself as hard as he could in order to reach Piccolo's strength but it never seemed to be enough. Gohan launched at Piccolo but Piccolo put his hand out signaling for Gohan to stop.

"What is it Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked. Piccolo looked at Gohan seriously.

"The Saiyans are arriving, they'll be here shortly. And there's bad news I can sense three of them, Raditz must have lied to us." Piccolo said.

"But I thought we had more time, I'm not ready to face the Saiyans yet." Gohan whined.

"Trust me kid, you are ready now. Here eat this and just don't make a move until I say." Piccolo said handing Gohan his last senzu bean.

'Damn-it, where's Goku I know they recently summoned the dragon so he should be alive.' Piccolo thought to himself.

_On Snakeway_

Goku and Tien flew as fast as they possibly could. When they first arrived on King Kia's planet, he had told them the exact day that the Saiyans would arrive. However he had forgotten to factor in how long it would take them to get back to Earth from his planet. Now the two warriors raced down Snakeway trying to make it back in time.

"Tien we're never going to make it back fast enough going like this, I think it's time to put King Kia's training to use." Goku said

"Right" Tien agreed.

"Kiaoken" They said in unionism. They both enveloped in a red aura of energy and sped up dramatically.

_On Kame Island_

Krillin, Chiaotzu, Yamcha and Master Roshi all sat at the table chatting. All of a sudden they all stopped talking. They all looked at each other and stood up. This was the moment they had been waiting for, for the last year. Krillin began having doubts, had he pushed himself hard enough? The four months he spent training with Piccolo were a bit unpleasant but he gained a lot of knowledge and had come far. No, there was no time for second guessing, in the last year he had come farther than he ever believed possible in a lifetime. They all walked outside and sensed out Piccolo and Gohan, it would be better if everyone stuck together from this point on.

"Good luck you guys I'll be cheering you on." Master Roshi told them.

"Thanks Master, we'll do our best." Krillin told him and the three warriors blasted off. As they flew through the air nobody wanted to say anything but it was the first time any of them had gone into a fight feeling true fear. They could feel the overwhelming power of the Saiyans and it seemed to be that there was a third one with them, this wasn't going to be good. After a short flight they saw Piccolo and Gohan standing together in some plains. They landed and met eyes with Piccolo. It was going to be weird for them to fight alongside with Piccolo but now was the time to put personal feelings aside.

"Have you heard from Raditz?" Krillin asked.

"Not yet and I can't sense him anywhere either I think he's suppressing his power. That coward probably won't even show up." Piccolo said disgustedly.

"Damn-it as if this wasn't going to be hard enough." Krillin grunted.

"Yeah well he wasn't much of a warrior anyways; I doubt he would have been much help anyways." Piccolo replied.

"What are you talking about? He took all of us on at one time and just about killed all of us." Krillin said.

"Yeah well based on the difference in his power level to all of you, he should've killed you without a problem, instead he got defeated by someone who had a fraction of his power." Piccolo retorted.

"Yeah I guess but we need just about all the help we can get right now." Krillin mumbled.

"Hmph" Piccolo grunted.

_Off in a valley_

Raditz sat in meditation with his eyes closed. He couldn't believe how far he had come since he first arrived on Earth. He was starting to think that as long as the others had done their part that there would be a real chance of beating Vegeta and Nappa when they arrived. Suddenly his scouter beeped.

'So their finally here.' Raditz thought to himself. He checked his scouter but something was wrong.

'Wha…What's this. My scouter's saying that there are three of them approaching. No! one of them is almost as strong as Vegeta. It's all over there's no way that we could beat two Vegetas.' Raditz put his face into his hands. 'I'm going to die, there's no way around it…unless? That Piccolo guy was able to stay hidden from my scouter until he started charging that attack. Maybe there's a way I can hide my power from Vegeta's scouter.' Raditz started to relax more than he ever had before and as a result his ki began to drop. He used his scouter to check himself. It displayed 2000.

'That's a lot lower but it would still pick up in an instant I have to push it down farther.' Raditz thought. He started to slow his breathing and let his muscles lose tension. His heart rate dropped and then again he checked his scouter. 400.

'Almost I just have to drop it a little more.' He then listened to the river and allowed it to clear his mind. He lost track of time and it almost felt like sleep was coming over him, he felt so weak but he knew he had done. Just to be sure he checked his scouter. 10.

'Yeah they'll never find me with my power level pushed this low. Now I just have to wait until their distracted with those other fools and I can steal one of their ships. Oh Raditz you are a clever one.' He thought while he started laughing.

_In the upper atmosphere of Earth_

Three Saiyan pods came flying through the air. After a few moments they had reached the ground and all three crashed onto the ground creating a huge crater. People all around stopped what they were doing wondering what had just happened. Everyone that was close to the crater looked down and couldn't believe what they saw. The three pods that had landed were now opening, each one containing some kind of life form.

"So this is Earth, not too bad. I bet after we get the dragonballs that this planet will bring in a nice price." Vegeta said menacingly.

"Yeah, say Vegeta what should we do with these locals they seem to be scared stiff?" Nappa asked.

"Well Nappa I'll let you decide, have fun." Vegeta replied.

"Thanks Vegeta." Nappa said excitedly then just like out in space Nappa lifted his two fingers and destroyed the entire city.

"God damn-it Nappa, why the hell did you do that?" Vegeta said angrily.

"But Vegeta, you said I could handle them." Nappa said confused.

"Turles why don't you explain to Nappa why I'm so pissed." Vegeta snapped.

"What if one of those dragonballs was in this city? Then it would now be gone and our chance at immortality would now be gone." Turles said smugly.

"Exactly Turles, I'm glad at least one of you has a brain." Vegeta said.

"Oh, I…I didn't think about that Vegeta. I'm sorry." Nappa said nervously.

"Whatever it's done with now. Let's go find this planet's warriors and eliminate them and hope that the dragonballs are still around." Vegeta said as he turned on his scouter. "Hmm, it seems that there's a group of them south of here. Let's go." Vegeta said and the three of them blasted off.

The Z fighters stood together and felt the Saiyans approaching.

"It's time." Piccolo said. "Now nobody make a move until I say."

"Who died and put you in charge." Yamcha said.

"Now is not the time! Right now we're all on the same side and I'm taking lead of this operation! You got a problem with that then leave because I'm not putting up with any bullshit right now!" Piccolo screamed at Yamcha. Yamcha didn't say a word and just looked down.

"Ok then." Piccolo said more calmly.

"Now I know they're not going to attack immediately, they're going to try and get the information about how to find the dragonballs first. Nobody say anything about it and nobody attack, we need to buy as much time as we can for Goku and Tien to arrive." Piccolo explained.

"Understood." Krillin said.

"Is that ok with you Yamcha." Piccolo said darkly to the bandit.

"Yeah no problems here." Yamcha said softly. Piccolo looked away from Yamcha and took a look at Gohan, he looked terrified.

"Shape up kid there's no room for fear here. Just remember everything I taught you and remember the power that you have inside of you and you'll do just fine." Piccolo said sternly but somewhat kindly.

"I'll…I'll try Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said. Suddenly the time had come. All three Saiyans were directly above Earth's warriors.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Now I wonder why you would have a group of warriors standing out in the middle of nowhere?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

"Look at them I think that their having some delusions of fighting us." Turles added as the three Saiyans landed on the ground.

"Hey Vegeta where do you think Raditz is? These were the only high power levels on the planet and Raditz's ship was destroyed so he couldn't have gotten off." Nappa asked.

"Who knows maybe these weaklings killed him." Vegeta responded. Nappa looked at the Z fighters.

"So did you?" Nappa demanded.

"Did we what?" Piccolo spat.

"Did you kill Raditz? I wanted that honor so I'll be pissed if you did." Nappa shouted back.

"Maybe we did maybe we didn't I guess you'll never know." Piccolo retorted.

"Why you insignificant little…"

"Cool it Nappa. Can't you see he's just trying to get you wound up?" Vegeta commanded.

"Oh right, sorry Vegeta." Nappa replied. "So what kind of power levels do you guys have." Nappa said while turning on his scouter. "Hmm it ranges from 900 to 1200. Oh this isn't going to be any fun at all." Nappa complained.

"Oh Nappa are you really that much of a fool. Weren't you paying attention when Raditz was fighting them? They have the ability to dramatically raise their power levels. The scouter readings are useless." Vegeta said taking off his scouter and dropping it on the ground.

"Oh right then let me see what they can do." Nappa screamed as he started launching towards Earth's warriors. They all fell into defensive stances ready to battle, not expecting that the Saiyan would attack so quickly however the one named Vegeta looked livid.

"NAPPA! DID I SAY YOU COULD ATTACK!" Vegeta screamed. Though his anger wasn't directed at them it sent chills down the spines of Earth's warriors. Nappa looked like he was going to have a heart attack.

"No Vegeta I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." Nappa replied cautiously.

"I swear Nappa; one more fuck up and I'll end your life myself! Turles here has only been with us for 7 months and he's already proving to be a much better asset than you! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs.

"I thought us working with Piccolo was going to be a dysfunctional team but this is ridiculous." Krillin muttered to Yamcha.

"I know but that Vegeta guy is scary. Did you feel is power spike when he got angry. Unreal" Yamcha replied. Vegeta then turned to the Z fighters.

"I'm so sorry about that. It was very rude of my assistant here to attack you unprovoked like that. Now I believe you know why we are here but just in case I'll make it clear. We have come to understand that you have what are called dragonballs and that they can grant any wish that you want. We would like to make just one tiny little wish but have no idea how to go about acquiring them. So if you would all be kind enough to let us in on them then we might consider leaving this planet in peace. How does that sound?" Vegeta asked them.

"Don't give me that bullshit. We all know damn well that you're going to kill us anyways so why would we tell you anything." Piccolo retorted.

"Okay, okay you got me. I've never been a good liar." Vegeta said while chuckling. "Okay then I'll make you a deal. Whoever tells me how to get these dragonballs, I will grant an instant death to. Everyone else suffers." Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu all gulped, Gohan just looked terrified but Piccolo just smiled.

"I'll save you the trouble of needing to torture anyone. The dragonballs are gone. Even if you did torture us, there's no dragonballs to give you. So you might as well just leave." Piccolo told Vegeta.

"Hmm, you seem to know a lot about the dragonballs. Ah I see you're a Namekian. You know I long ago heard of a legend of something called dragonballs that were on a planet called Namek. I always thought it was just a myth and even didn't think about it until just now but no it makes sense. Okay I now know you can show us how to find the dragonballs so the rest of these weaklings are useless to me. Nappa plant the saibermen and let's see just how strong these fools are." Vegeta told Nappa. For the first time since the Saiyans had arrived Piccolo didn't have the look of confidence on his face. What did Vegeta mean by saying that he was a Namekian? That must be his race and he must be from the planet Namek. Learning of his heritage had taken him back and he hadn't even realized what was happening. All of a sudden he saw six tiny green alien like figures sprouting out of the ground.

"What the hell?" Piccolo said.

"I don't know what's going on guys but I don't like it." Yamcha said.

"Get ready guys this is it." Krillin said falling into stance.

"Alright you six take out the four over there but leave the tall green one out of it. Nappa you beat down that Namekian until he's willing to talk. But do not under any circumstances kill him. Understand?" Vegeta said.

"I got it Vegeta I won't let you down." Nappa said and he then started walking towards Piccolo. The six saibermen launched towards Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu and Gohan. Yamcha, Krillin and Chiaotzu all launched towards the saibermen but Gohan just stood there in fear, unable to move. With Gohan not fighting the three warriors each had to fight two on 1. Krillin had no problem keeping up with his two, keeping them on the defensive at all times but Chiaotzu and Yamcha were both having a difficult time fighting two of the green men at the same time. Krillin, noticing that his friends were in trouble, decided that there was going to be no time for a warm up and he charged two energy blasts in both of his hands and blasted wholes through both of the Saibermen he was fighting. The remaining Saibermen all looked scared at how easily Krillin had been able to defeat two of them at once.

"Alright which two are next?" Krillin asked.

'Hmm, maybe this will prove to be more interesting than I originally thought.' Vegeta thought to himself. He then noticed that one of the Saibermen was fleeing. He then pointed two fingers at him and blew him up.

"There will be no room for cowards here. Either die to them or die to me." Vegeta demanded. With the Z fighters distracted momentarily from Vegeta destroying one of his own the remaining Saibermen all launched at them and latched on holding tight. All three of them began to glow and Earth's three warriors all struggled to get free. Finally Krillin was able to break to Saibermen's hold just in time to get out of the way before he exploded. Yamcha and Chiaotzu however were not so lucky.

"Yamcha! Chiaotzu!" Krillin screamed as he floated to the ground. "Why didn't I try to save them!" Krillin shouted as he punched the ground. Gohan just looked on in terror. He barely knew them but to see them there alive and well one second and the next second seeing their dead corpse was too much.

_Minutes earlier_

Nappa walked over to Piccolo.

"So are you ready to feel agony." Nappa said cocky like to Piccolo. Piccolo had regained his composure by this point and was back to his confident self.

"You're far too confident. I don't think you're nearly as tuff as you think." Piccolo said smugly.

"Oh you think so. I'll show you TTTTTUUUUUUFFFFFF!" Nappa screamed as he launched towards Piccolo. Piccolo was barely able to trace Nappa's moves but managed to dodge at the last second as he flew sideways to avoid the collision. Nappa however didn't miss a step and followed Piccolo instantaneously. Piccolo saw him switch directions and launched a quick energy wave, hitting Nappa directly in the chest. However all it did was scorch his armor.

"You'll have to do better than that if you want to hurt me." Nappa yelled as he followed Piccolo. Piccolo began to charge energy balls in both of his hands.

"Oh please don't even make me laugh." Nappa mocked as he shot forward, throwing a punch at Piccolo, however he was taken back when Piccolo didn't dodge but rather split into two people shooting off to both sides of Nappa. They both had one of the energy balls Piccolo was just charging and they both launched them at Nappa.

"Oh shit." Nappa yelled, throwing his arms up as the balls collided with him. The two balls set off a huge explosion. The two Piccolos then shot off a bunch of small blast sending dust and debris into the air. Quickly he formed back into a single person and watched as the dust settled. As the dust settled Piccolo was shocked to see that, besides his armor, he had barely even scratched him.

"Hey that wasn't too shabby. Maybe if you weren't such a weakling it would've  
worked." Nappa mocked as he slowly started approaching Piccolo.

'Damn-it I thought that move would have at least done some damage. This guy is just too much.' Piccolo thought as he watched Nappa approach. All of a sudden they both heard and explosion and looked over to see Vegeta with two fingers extended and a dead Saiberman laying in front of him.

"There will be no room for cowards here. Either die to them or die to me." Vegeta demanded. Piccolo then noticed that Krillin, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were all distracted and the Saibermen were making a move. He watched as the three remaining Saibermen all latch onto them and begin to glow.

'Damn-it I can't do this with just Gohan.' Piccolo thought. Then he saw Krillin break free just as they all exploded. 'Phew that was a close one maybe me, Krillin and Gohan will be able to hold them off until Goku and Tien arrive.'

_And so the Saiyans have finally arrived and as you can see things are already starting to play out a little differently. Krillin just dominated his Saibermen essentially scaring the rest. Well one of them ran away and felt the wrath of Vegeta so instead of getting killed by him they all went into Kamakazii mode. Also Vegeta already realized that Piccolo would've wiped the floor with the Saibermen so that's why he sent Nappa instead after him instead. As far as Raditz is concerned their already dead so he came up with his ingenious plan of escape, do you think it's going to work or is something going to go wrong. Found out in the upcoming story. Finally now that we are to the point of the battle its time for power levels. And please leave a review I really appreciate hearing what you guys think._

_Raditz 13000_

_Goku 8000_

_Tien 8000_

_Piccolo 3500_

_Krillin 3300_

_Gohan 1200 (but he hasn't gotten angry yet)_

_Yamcha 1600_

_Chiaotzu 1300_

_Vegeta 18000_

_Turles 16000_

_Nappa 4000_

_Saibermen 1200_


	12. Chapter 12: Anger, Fear and Courage

**Chapter 12: Anger, Fear and Courage**

Krillin watched as the Saibermen blew up. Everything went silent as he realized that Yamcha and Chiaotzu hadn't been able to get free and he stared at their lifeless corpses. Everything was numb. It was like all the hard work he put himself to in order to help protect his friends was for nothing, he had been able to save himself but he let his friends down. He felt pure anger.

"Oh to bad, I hope you guys weren't close. Well obviously you weren't that close or you would've been blown up to." Nappa mocked to Piccolo and Krillin. Krillin slowly looked up and saw the joy in Nappa's face at the prospect of his friends death.

"You stupid dumb son of a bitch! They were my friends and I will not allow you to mock their sacrifice to protect this planet!" Krillin shouted and he flew over to Piccolo. "Piccolo let's get this oath." Krillin said.

"Careful Krillin he's really powerful." Piccolo muttered to the monk.

"Well then let's show him how powerful we are." Krillin said. Piccolo couldn't help but give a little grin. Though he had never seen eye to eye with Krillin, after the four months of training they spent together he had a new found respect for the monk.

"Alright Krillin let's do this." Piccolo said.

"So are you two ready to die?" Nappa said.

"Nappa what did I say about the Namekian?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't worry I remember. But the short ones ok to kill, right?" Nappa asked.

"Yeah, yeah he's okay, just don't get carried away." Vegeta warned.

"Don't worry Vegeta I won't." Nappa said he then turned back to Krillin and Piccolo only to catch a kick to the gut from Krillin. He threw a punch at the monk but Krillin side stepped it and Nappa stumbled as he missed Krillin. Piccolo then came from the side, side swiping Nappa's leg knocking him over. Krillin then launched towards him and hammer fisted Nappa into the ground. Earth's two warriors then launched into the air.

"Kamehameha" Krillin said launching his master's signature move.

"Destructive wave" Piccolo screamed launching a wave of energy at the same time of Krillin's beam. Nappa saw the two wave's launch towards him and put his hands out catching both waves and stopping them in their tracks. He then shoot them both back towards Krillin and Piccolo. They both dodged the blasts but Nappa blasted towards them. Earth's warriors started throwing a barrage of punches and kicks at Nappa but he was able to dodge and block every single attack. Gohan watched in awe and horror as he realized that he couldn't follow any of the movements that he saw. It was all just a big blur to him and he was starting to realize that he had no business being here. All of a sudden he saw Nappa flying towards him.

"Gohan hurry up and blast him before he can recover!" Piccolo screamed. Gohan didn't know what to do. He saw Nappa staring dead at him. His face was scary, and his power was incredible. What if he blasted him and it didn't work, surly Nappa would be angry and come straight for him but he had to do it. Piccolo was counting on him, Krillin was counting on him. Then the thoughts of Yamcha and Chiaotzu dying earlier popped into his head. He couldn't do it he was too scared. How could Piccolo have thought that he would be ready for this? It was all too much.

"I'm sorry you guys." Gohan said while crying as he ran away and hid.

"Damn-it" Piccolo screamed as he blasted towards Nappa to try and keep the advantage alive but it was too late Nappa had already recomposed himself and struck Piccolo with a kick to the chest right before he punched him in the back launching him into the ground. Krillin tried to attack him while he was distracted and threw a kick however Nappa threw his arm up and blocked it. The force of the hit sent shockwaves throughout the air and made Krillin's leg start throbbing.

"Not bad there midget but let me show you how it's DONE!" Nappa screamed as he nailed Krillin in the face with a punch launching him backwards. Nappa flew past Krillin and hit him with a kick sending him flying the other way. He again flew past Krillin and prepared to hit him with another kick but was suddenly struck in the back with an energy wave. The blast created a whole in his armor and scorched Nappa's skin.

"How dare you attack me from behind!" Nappa yelled as he looked back at Piccolo who had his arm extended out. But Krillin seeing this distraction charged a Kamehameha quickly and when he reached Nappa blasted it at point blank range right into his stomach. The blast made Nappa hunch over in pain and then Piccolo flew upwards and came straight down hitting Nappa in the back of the neck with a kick, sending him crashing into the ground. Piccolo and Krillin both flew about twenty feet on either side of Nappa. They both charged him but Nappa shot upwards in hopes of causing the two to collide. However right before they would've collided they blasted up right towards Nappa. As soon as they reached his height, Nappa threw a punch at Krillin but Krillin flew backwards away from Nappa. Nappa quickly turned around and shot an energy wave at Piccolo but it just passed through Piccolo's afterimage. Piccolo then appeared behind Nappa and kicked him in the back. Nappa allowed himself to roll with the kick and turned around. As soon as Nappa focused onto Piccolo, Krillin kicked Nappa in the side. Nappa flew to the side and turned to face both Krillin and Piccolo.

'How could these weaklings be causing me this much trouble.' Nappa thought angrily but there was no time to think Krillin and Piccolo were making sure to keep Nappa on the defense so not to give him a chance to utilize his superior strength. Piccolo and Krillin circled Nappa causing him to keep turning around, making him dizzy. Piccolo kicked Nappa in the head and Krillin drove his knee into Nappa's back. Piccolo appeared in front of Nappa and threw an upwards kick to Nappa's chin. Nappa however finally had it; he caught Piccolo's leg and threw him into the ground. Piccolo slammed into the ground sending debris flying into the air. Krillin launched back towards Nappa but Nappa turned around and caught Krillin by the neck. He started driving his fist into Krillin's gut. Krillin had never felt so much pain in his life and he started coughing up blood. Piccolo blasted towards Nappa but he threw Krillin at Piccolo causing them to collide and slam into the ground. Krillin and Piccolo were a little slow to get up. They both looked at each other.

"What do you think Piccolo? It seems all we're really doing is pissing him off." Krillin stated.

"I don't know Krillin. I guess all we can do is try to keep this dragging on as long as we can until Goku and Tien get here. Damn-it if only Gohan would help out I know we could easily beat this guy." Piccolo said.

"Is he really that strong?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah but he's obviously too scared to help." Piccolo stated angrily.

"Hey! Don't tell me that you've had enough already. I'm just getting started." Nappa shouted.

"Alright Krillin I need you to charge him. Don't worry about damaging him just keep him distracted while I charge up an attack. I only need a short time." Piccolo told him.

"Gotcha" Krillin said. Piccolo put two fingers to his forehead and began to charge his special beam cannon. Krillin blasted toward Nappa but as soon as he was about to reach him he shot left. Nappa followed him and threw a punch at him. Krillin got knocked backwards but quickly recovered. He shot upwards but Nappa wasn't letting up. Krillin couldn't shake him and there was no telling how much damage he would cause if he got ahold of him again.

"Multiform" Krillin shouted and he spilt into three people. He surrounded Nappa throwing an onslaught of attacks but with the division of power from using the technique none of the attacks were able to land and Nappa just dodged every attack with ease. Finally he struck the first Krillin, the second and then the third and they all crashed into the ground forming back into one Krillin again. Krillin got back up.

"Not so tough now are you shorty." Nappa said while laughing.

"Alright this one's for Yamcha." Krillin said as he put his wrist into his palm and began charging a ball of energy. "Spirit Ball!" Krillin shouted as he threw the ball towards Nappa.

"Oh please is that the best you got!" Nappa shouted as he easily dodged the attack but Krillin threw two fingers up and the energy ball launched up. Krillin then pointed his fingers back toward him and the ball flew back towards Nappa.

"Come on you…" Nappa looked backwards and saw the ball just in time to dodge it again. Krillin however just pointed sideways and the ball curved around and came back towards Nappa.

"Damn-it you little pest." Nappa shouted as he dodged the ball again. However each time he dodged it he just kept coming towards him faster and faster. Finally Nappa got angry enough to take the ball head on. He put his hands out and caught the ball however Krillin had planned for this. He opened his hand and let the ball explode as soon as it was stopped. The explosion engulfed Nappa as he threw his arms up trying to bloke the blast. As the smoke cleared Krillin saw Nappa still standing there, slightly scorched from the blast but not looking all that worse for wear.

"You're really starting to annoy me you little punk." Nappa said angrily while wiping away a trickle of blood from his mouth. Krillin was starting to breathe heavily.

'Oh man this guy's too much. I'm starting to get exhausted and it seems like he hasn't even slowed down.' Krillin thought as he stared down Nappa. Nappa looked absolutely pissed as he just stared down Krillin.

"Hey Nappa, eat this!" Piccolo shouted as he launched his special beam cannon. Nappa turned around and saw a spiraling purple and yellow beam flying towards him. Nappa suddenly launched an energy beam from his hand and it just pushed Piccolo's cannon flying back towards him. Piccolo got out of the way of the beam just in time.

"Nice try Namekian you'll have to do better than that." Nappa shouted.

"Nappa! What are you thinking if that attack had hit him he would've died and we'd have no one to show us where the dragonballs were at!" Vegeta shouted.

"I'm sorry Vegeta I just got carried away." Nappa said.

"Carried away? Carried away?! What did I tell you right before this fight started?" Vegeta shouted.

"You said not to kill the Namekian." Nappa said. Piccolo decided to take the time that Vegeta was using to lash out at Nappa to try and give Gohan a pep talk.

"Gohan get over here!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan walked over to Piccolo with his head down.

"Ye…yes Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan what are you doing? We need you in this fight, Krillin and I can't do this on our own." Piccolo said angrily.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I was just so scared." Gohan said softly.

"I told you before the fight. There's no room for fear anymore. Look Gohan either get into this fight or leave. If you're not going to help then you're only going to get in the way." Piccolo said turning his back to Gohan and bringing his attention back to the Saiyans. Vegeta finally appeared to have stopped yelling at Nappa.

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said as he started to walk away. Suddenly an energy wave struck the ground right in front of Gohan. Gohan looked up and saw Nappa's hand extended in front of him.

"Say you weren't planning on going anywhere were you kid?" Nappa said. Gohan felt fear filling his mind but suddenly the fear turned into anger.

"No I'm not! You're going down you ugly dummy!" Gohan shouted.

"What did you say kid!" Nappa yelled. Vegeta and Turles just laughed.

"Oh sounds like he got you down to a tee." Vegeta mocked. Gohan ran over next to Piccolo.

"Okay Mr. Piccolo I'm in. Just tell me what to do." Gohan said. Piccolo had a small grin.

"Good kid. Just keep sticking and moving and make sure not to get caught by one of his attacks. He's ridiculously strong." Piccolo said. Gohan gulped.

"Ok Mr Piccolo I'll do my best." Gohan said.

"Let's do it!" Piccolo shouted. Teacher and pupil blasted towards Nappa constantly switching sides as to confuse the huge Saiyan. Nappa blasted two different energy waves towards the two but they shot of to the sides and allowed the blasts to fly right past them. Piccolo charged an attack in his hand.

"Destructive wave!" He shouted launching the wave toward Nappa. Nappa just crossed his arms and blocked the wave. After the blast hit he moved his arms out of his face and all he saw was Gohan throwing a spinning kick to his face. He was surprised by the amount of power in the hit as he got launched backwards. Gohan flew backwards to get out of Nappa's range.

"Hey Nappa try and stop this!" Krillin shouted as he shot two energy waves from his hands. They rushed towards Nappa and he put his hands out to catch them but right before they collided Krillin threw his hands up and the waves shot upwards. Krillin then threw his hands down and the waves came crashing down on Nappa causing a huge explosion.

"Now Gohan don't let up let's finish this now!" Piccolo shouted as the two shot towards Nappa and started a relentless assault of the Saiyan. They both threw punches and kicks as hard as they could, hitting Nappa a countless number of times. Krillin flew up and joined the two on their assault. Nappa was getting battered and he was actually starting to feel himself getting hurt. He knew if he didn't do something quick that he was going to die. Finally in a fit of rage he exploded his ki in an outward motion throwing the remaining Z fighters flying away. Piccolo quickly launched back towards Nappa but got nailed with a kick. Krillin was next to attack but Nappa hammer fisted him into the ground. Shot towards him but as soon as he reached him, Nappa opened his mouth and shot a huge energy beam hitting Gohan directly.

'Gohan no!" Piccolo thought as he saw his pupil falling out of the air. He looked back at Nappa and he saw a huge grin on the Saiyan's face. Rage filled Piccolo as he saw how much Nappa enjoyed blasting a child.

"Nappa! You'll pay for that!" Piccolo shouted as he shot towards the Saiyan. Piccolo started throwing punches as fast as he could. Though Nappa couldn't dodge all of Piccolo's attacks he was able to bloke the ones that he couldn't.

"Mmm Namekian, that seems to have really got under your skin. More so than those other ones. I guess you liked the kid or something." Nappa mocked. Piccolo didn't listen he just continued to throw attacks as fast as his body would allow. Finally Nappa threw an uppercut into Piccolos gut, and then threw a punch to the back of his head. Piccolo was sent crashing into the ground right next to Gohan. Piccolo felt his whole body ache. He was slow to get up. He looked over at Gohan and was happy to see that the kid was still breathing.

"I'm sorry Mr. Piccolo. I…I tried to fight him." Gohan said while breathing heavily.

"I know Gohan you did good but you need to keep going on. I don't know how much left I have in me. If we want any chance of beating him it's going to take all of us." Piccolo said to Gohan.

"I don't know if I can keep going on. I'm in so much pain." Gohan said weakly.

"Gohan listen to me. You have much more in you, I know. If I didn't think that you could've helped I never would've taken you under my wing. Now stand up and let's finish this guy." Piccolo said trying to motivate his student. Gohan struggled to get to his feet.

"Alright Mr. Piccolo let's do this." Gohan said falling back into stance.

"Fly ahead of me but don't get in his range just get his attention." Piccolo commanded.

"Okay" Gohan replied and he blasted upwards. Nappa seeing him charged in just laugh.

"Oh so you're back for more. Alright let's play!" Nappa shouted. However Gohan just shot down and Piccolo came in right behind him striking Nappa in the face with a knee.

"Maseko Ha!" Gohan shouted as Piccolo moved out of the way. The blast Gohan shot engulfed Nappa. For the first time in the fight Nappa actually fell to the ground. He landed on his feet but he was breathing heavily.

"Hey Vegeta, how about a little help?" Nappa asked.

"Help? Help?! You are a Saiyan! If you can't win this battle on your own then you deserve to die!" Vegeta yelled. For the first time Nappa looked scared. Never before had he experienced the feeling of being overwhelmed in a battle. It didn't make any sense, he was far more powerful than any of these fighters so how could they beating him.

"That's it I'm going to finish this now." Nappa yelled. He saw Krillin standing about ten yards away. He pointed two fingers up and chopped it across his chest. He created a line of explosion right in front of Krillin. The energy sent Krillin flying far away as he screamed.

"Now you two!" Nappa screamed

"Prepare yourself Gohan!" Piccolo yelled as he saw Nappa charging them. Nappa reached Piccolo and started throwing a bunch of attacks at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged and blocked the attacks until finally Nappa landed a punch to his chin. He punched him in the gut and then kneed him in the face. Piccolo started flying upwards but Nappa grabbed him and threw him on his shoulders. He then flew down to the ground and piledrived Piccolo into the ground. Piccolo let out a scream of pain as he was drove into the ground. Nappa then turned to Gohan and flew towards him. Gohan looked terrified as he saw Nappa flying towards him but prepared for the attack. Before Nappa reached him, Gohan shot away forcing Nappa to chase him. As Nappa closed in on him, Gohan threw a kick but Nappa blocked it. Gohan suddenly shot forward and threw a right punch. Nappa dodged the punch but then Gohan threw a left elbow. Nappa continued to fly backwards avoiding Gohan's assault. Gohan continued fighting as hard as he could but it wasn't enough. Nappa finally caught a kick Gohan threw and he threw Gohan to the ground. Unknown to Nappa, Krillin was floating behind him with a disk of energy.

"Hey you son of a bitch!" Krillin screamed "Try and stop this, Destrocto Disk!"

"With pleasure!" Nappa screamed as he turned around. The disk seemed to approach Nappa at slow motion. Nappa realized that he had been goaded into stopping an attack that he couldn't. The disk hit Nappa and went right through him. His eyes widened as he realized what happened. For a short moment time just stopped moving and then suddenly Nappa started falling to the ground except in two parts. His lower half fell faster than his top half but they both hit the ground. His face had an expression of pure agony as he felt the pain of being sliced in half. Nappa moaned as he laid there dying, blood spewing out of his two halves. He mustered up enough strength to turn to Vegeta and Turles.

"Hey… hey Ve… Vegeta, please... help me." Nappa pleaded, speaking weakly.

"Ha Nappa, as if I'd help you. You disgraced us with your pitiful performance and so this is your fate." Vegeta told his dying partner.

"But…but you can't." Nappa said but Vegeta shot an energy blast at Nappa's top half, completely incinerating his upper half and finishing him off for good. Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan just stared in disbelief.

'How could he treat his own men like this?' Piccolo thought.

_And so one Saiyan down, two to go. Nappa has been defeated by the hands of Krillin, Piccolo and Gohan, however Turles and Vegeta are still standing. Will Earth's defenders be able to hold off until Tien and Goku return from otherworld? And what of Raditz what's happened of him? Well wait until the next chapter to find out. Hello everybody I just got through with the battle with Nappa. I always planned to have Nappa ended with the destructo disk but I wasn't sure how I was going to play it out. I think the battle went pretty well. Since Krillin was much stronger than he was in Cannon the fight between Nappa and Krillin/Piccolo was a lot closer but it took the added advantage of Gohan for them to start overwhelming Nappa and weakening him enough to actually kill him. I hope the fight seemed believable but please let me know what you think because I'm always trying to improve my writing. Anyways until next time, this is __A Family Legacy__._

_P.S. Gohan's power level in this chapter: 2700 (still not his top power level during my Saiyan saga)_


	13. Chapter 13: Darkness

**Chapter 13: Darkness**

Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan all looked at each other. They couldn't believe that Vegeta would be so cold as to kill his own teammate. The vary thought made them all shudder.

"Congratulations, you three have proven that you're not a complete waste of space after all. However don't think that changes your fate. You shall still die but as a reward for defeating Nappa I will allow you three one more chance at an instant death and this applies for all three of you. If you tell us now how to find the dragonballs then you shall have a painless death. This is your last chance at this offer don't give it up." Vegeta said manically.

"I think we'll take our chance." Piccolo said calmly.

"Don't be fools. You have no chance against either of us. Know that Nappa was leagues below us. That fact that you struggled so hard against him means that you'll have no chance against us." Vegeta told the Z fighters darkly.

"Ha! It's not us you have to worry about." Piccolo spat. Vegeta's smile faded.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"You see we're just the first wave of attack. Two more warriors are on their way back from the vary clutches of death to fight you and once they're here you two won't have a chance." Piccolo retorted, hoping that his words would cause some distress.

"So you guys aren't this planet's strongest fighters; interesting." Vegeta said. Piccolo just stared at disbelief.

'This guy is just like Goku. He seems excited at the thought of a challenge. This could be bad.' Piccolo thought.

"Tell me Namekian, is one of these warriors Raditz's brother?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah and trust me when I say that they both of them could wipe the floor with you two." Piccolo told the Prince of all Saiyans.

"Well, I have an idea, how about we give them three hours to get here. You guys seem to be so confident in their ability that I would love to wipe that hope straight from your face." Vegeta said confidently. The three warriors couldn't believe what they were hearing. These Saiyan invaders were about to give them time to wait for their best hope.

"Fine, it's your funeral." Piccolo stated. And so the break in the war started. Vegeta and Turles sat there and waited. However the Z warriors decided to take the time to discuss everything that had happened.

"Gohan you've done well so far but I know you have more in you." Piccolo told his pupil.

"What?" Gohan asked.

"You're holding back. You're still letting fear hold back your power." Piccolo explained.

"But I was trying as hard as I could." Gohan said.

"No Gohan I know that you can do better. You let the fear of being killed hold you back!" Piccolo shouted.

"Hey Piccolo take it easy. For a kid he's done great." Krillin said trying to make Gohan feel better.

"No Krillin! He can do better! I trained with him and I know he can do better and you know it as well as I do! You can sense there's more inside of him and I don't need you babying him by saying he tried and that's good enough!" Piccolo shouted. Gohan looked down feeling ashamed that Krillin was trying to make excuses for him.

"I'm sorry Piccolo but understand that he's just a kid. You can't expect him to understand the vastness of this situation at his age or for him to show the bravery that he already has." Krillin tried to explain.

"No Krillin. Mr. Piccolo's right. I was holding back. I kept thinking that Nappa was going to torture me and I couldn't focus on the fight." Gohan told Krillin.

"That's right Gohan and what have I taught you?" Piccolo asked.

"Tha….That there's no room for weakness in a battle." Gohan answered, still looking down. "I'm sorry that I let you down."

"Forget it kid just focus and start fighting to your potential." Piccolo said looking at Gohan. Gohan looked up and looked his master directly in the eye. He felt a new boost of energy as he saw the fire in his master's eyes.

"From now on I'll fight as hard as I can!" Gohan shouted.

"Good" Piccolo said.

_In East City_

Raditz flew though a recently blasted area. The buildings were still smoking from when Nappa had destroyed the city. It seemed as if there were miles of destruction.

"I must be close." Raditz thought as he continued to fly. Finally he came up to a huge group of media and emergency forces. In the center of the group he could see a huge crater.

'This is where they landed.' Raditz thought as he flew towards the ground. Raditz landed with a thud and was instantly noticed by everyone. Everyone there was stunned at what they had just saw. Suddenly the mob of media members swarmed Raditz pointing their microphones and cameras at him.

"Sir... sir did you just fly out of the sky?" One of them asked.

"How did you do that?" Another one asked.

"Excuse me do you know what happened here? Are you some kind of messenger from the government?" A third reporter asked. The questions kept coming either about the flying or about the sudden destruction of an entire city but Raditz didn't say a word or even acknowledge that the reporters were even there. He finally came up to a line of yellow caution tape that was aligned with a number of police officers.

"Sorry sir but you can't go any further we're trying to figure out what has happened here." One of the officers said as he held out his hand but Raditz didn't listen and kept on walking. The officer looked shocked at the blatant disregard of his order. He then pulled his gun out and pointed it at Raditz.

"I'm not joking sir, one more step and I'll shoot!" The officer screamed. For the first time Raditz stopped walking and looked at the officer. He then smiled menacingly.

"Oh really? Well then I'll guess you'll have to shoot me then." Raditz said as he started laughing and then he continued moving forward. The officer looked stunned for a second but then recomposed himself.

"Alright punk that's it!" He shouted as he pulled his trigger back. The bullet exploded out of the chamber and went straight towards Raditz. Raditz however just smiled and caught it. All the cops just stood there in silence, not believing what they had just seen. Raditz then took the bullet and flicked it with his thumb, right back at the officer. The bullet hit him in the chest and he collapsed. Raditz then continued to walk towards the crater.

"If anyone else wishes to try and stop me then be my guest." Raditz said as he walked off. Everyone just stared at him in disbelieve. They all wondered how anyone could possibly catch a bullet with their bare hand, yet alone launch it back just as fast with a mere flick. Raditz finally arrived at the pods and saw three off them laying there.

"Looks like I was right but who could this third person be? It's not like Vegeta would need any help destroying this planet so I doubt he went and recruited anybody. So why is someone else with him?" Raditz contemplated on this for a few minutes but when he couldn't come up with an answer he finally thought to himself. 'Oh well it's really not my problem anymore, now is it.'

Raditz activated the door on one of the pods and got in. He closed the door and began to type in new coordinates.

'Sorry Kakarrot but I have to look out for myself.' Raditz thought to himself as the pod blasted off. As he left Earth's atmosphere he could help but feel a strange twinge in the pit of his stomach. He just closed his eyes and ignored it as his ship took off to the darkness of outer space.

Back on the battlefield everyone sat in silence. Piccolo decided to use the time to meditate and help clear his mind. Gohan was just staring at the ground. He felt such a mix of emotions. On one hand he felt shame and guilt for letting Piccolo down by not giving it his all against Nappa but on the other hand he still felt tremendous fear at the prospect of facing the other two more powerful Saiyans. All he could think about was watching as the leader of them so mercilessly killed his own partner and what he would do to him when the three hours were up. Krillin watched Gohan and he could see the troubled look on the young boy's face. He placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey try and relax kid. If you want to survive this then you're going to have to fight with a calm mind. Trust me you are really powerful I saw it in you that day on Roshi's island." Krillin told Gohan trying to make him feel better. Gohan looked up into Krillin's eyes. They were warm and friendly, much different than the cold harsh look he normally got from Piccolo.

"But we were barely able to defeat that first Saiyan and these other two seem much more powerful than him." Gohan commented.

"Hey don't worry you're dad has never let us down before, he always seems to arrive at the nick of time in these situations and I know once he gets here then these other two Saiyans won't be so cocky anymore." Krillin reassured Gohan. At the mention of his dad Gohan's face lightened a little bit.

"Yeah you're right Krillin my dad can do anything." Gohan said a little more enthusiastically.

"Now that's the kind of attitude we need." Krillin said slightly cheerfully.

Beep beep beep. Vegeta's scouter sounded.

"Well" Vegeta stated as he put his finger to his scouter disengaging the alarm, "It seems that Kakarrot is still nowhere to be found. It seems he's just a big of a coward as his brother." Vegeta said mockingly.

"You take that back. My Dad's no coward." Gohan shouted angrily. Vegeta looked slightly stunned at this revelation but quickly composed himself.

"So Kakarrot is your father, interesting. That would explain the great amount of strength you possess at such a young age." Vegeta paused for a moment and thought for a few moments. Piccolo stared at him suspiciously. "Tell you what kid I'm going to offer you something I've never offered anyone else before." Gohan looked stunned what was this Saiyan getting at.

"Wh..what do you mean?" Gohan asked. Vegeta just chuckled lightly.

"I'm offering you my forgiveness. Forgiveness for defying me, forgiveness for killing one of my men and most importantly forgiveness for insulting me by thinking that your ass clown of a father could even stand up to me. All I ask for in return is a lifetime of service to your prince." Vegeta told Gohan. Gohan looked shocked with his eyes wide open.

"There's no way I would ever join you! I'd rather die!" Gohan shouted.

"Oh that's too bad," Vegeta said while chuckling. "because now you're going to serve me for a lifetime without my forgiveness. Turles grab the kid." Vegeta demanded.

"Brace yourself Gohan!" Piccolo warned but before any of them could tell what had happened Turles was already in front of them with Gohan in his hand, kicking and struggling to get free.

"Let go of me!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan no!" Piccolo shouted as he launched towards Turles but got kicked in the gut and then blasted with Turles' other hand. He landed a few yards away with smoke rising from his skin. Krillin launched towards Turles from behind but he quickly turned around and caught Krillin by his throat. He then tossed Gohan over to Vegeta who caught him and lightly chopped him in the back of the neck abruptly knocking him out and then tossed him to the side.

"So Vegeta what should I do with these two. You want the green one alive right?" Turles asked.

"You know what go ahead and kill them both. Based on how the green one keeps reacting to the kids despair I'm sure they are real close and I would just about guarantee the kid knows where find the dragonballs. And if worse comes to worse than we can just go to Namek and use their dragonballs." Vegeta said.

"Very well I understand." Turles said with a grin as he continued to choke Krillin. Krillin tried to get free but he could do nothing about the overwhelming power of this other Saiyan. To say that Nappa was strong was now laughable in the grip of this new one. He felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness as he felt his life slipping away. He was on the verge of just giving into deaths clutches when he felt a miracle happen. The death grip that Turles had on his throat loosened and he was dropped. Krillin began gasping wondering what had saved him. He opened his eyes and saw Piccolo standing there with both his hands in front of him. He had just launched a powerful energy wave that had hit Turles directly in the back but Turles looked more angry than anything. Turles slowly looked back to see where the attack had originated and when he saw Piccolo with both his hands outstretched his angry look slowly turned into a grin. He then quickly launched towards Piccolo and punched him hard right in the face launching him into a platoo, crumbling it. Turles then turned his attention back to Krillin but he was gone. Suddenly Krillin came flying from the side and kicked Turles as hard as he could in the head but Turles didn't even flinch as he turned towards the monk and smiled.

"Is that the best you got shorty?" He asked right before he grabbed Krillin's leg and began repeatedly smashing him into the ground. Meanwhile Piccolo was able to sneak behind Vegeta. He intended on grabbing Gohan and hiding him before either one of the Saiyans realized what happened so Gohan would at least have a chance to survive until Goku and Tien arrived. Piccolo silently levitated to Gohan and grabbed him however

"Bad move Namekian." Vegeta said darkly as he turned and outstretched his hand. Piccolo closed his eyes.

'I'm sorry Gohan I have failed you.' Was Piccolo's last thoughts as Vegeta's energy beam came flying towards him and blasted his head clean off. His body collapsed next to Gohan's unconscious body. Krillin barley had time to see it before he was smashed into the ground again.

'It's over. Goku I hope you get here before they can destroy the planet.' Krillin thought as darkness over took him.

_Sorry about the delay I had to get my computer fixed so that's what took so long. Anyways a few things happened is this chapter. First off Raditz did make it off the planet but, even though he doesn't realize it, not without feeling guilt and shame for doing so. Second there's no longer anybody standing in the Saiyans way from destroying the planet so unless Goku and Tien hurry there may not be a planet left to defend. And finally Gohan has been recruited to work for Vegeta against his will so things are going quite a bit different than they were at this point in cannon. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter but this seemed like the logical place to end this particular chapter but there will be another update real soon because I'm excited to have started writing this story again and I'm at the point of the story that I've been waiting to get to since I started writing this fanfic. So anyways please leave a comment I really do appreciate them and let me know of what you think about the story so far. Until next time. This is __A Family Legacy._


End file.
